She's mine!
by ellySakura
Summary: Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto have been best friends since forever. They are the heirs and heiress to their father's wealth. Hiding his crush towards Sakura, how will Sasuke tell her about his feelings? Things got worse when she was engaged!
1. Chapter 1 Chilhood Sweetheart

**Hello, readers! This is my 2****nd**** SasuSaku story. It's a bit OOC but I hope you guys enjoy it. At the beginning there's a bit GaaSaku and a little hint of ItaSaku.**

**I don't own anything! TT^TT**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Childhood Sweetheart**

"_Ne, ne! Sasuke-kun! My daddy said we are going to meet a new friend tomorrow!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly at her raven-haired friend._

"_New friend? Who is it?" 5 years old Sasuke asked innocently._

_Sakura made a thinking pose, which made Sasuke blushed because he thought she looked so cute._

"_Hmm… if I'm not mistaken, his name is something like… Naruto!" She answered cheerfully._

_Sasuke pouted when he heard her talking about another boy's name. He pretended to continue with his toy dinosaur. Suddenly, a mischievous idea popped into his mind and he smirked evilly. _

_Sakura kept on ranting about the 'Naruto' boy until she saw Sasuke took her favourite plushie and used his toy dinosaur to 'bite' the poor bunny plushie, making dinosaur-like noise and laughed. Sakura's emerald eyes widened and she scolded Sasuke for doing violent things towards her bunny. She tried to get it back but Sasuke ran away before she could snatch it from his tiny hand. _

_Sasuke laughed at how Sakura was chasing him from behind, both of them running around in Sasuke's huge room. Sakura nearly stumbled a few times and she started to cry when she couldn't get her plushie back. She stopped chasing him and sat on the floor, her fists on each side of her eyes and cried._

_Sasuke flinched when she started crying so loud. "Oh, man. I was just kidd-"_

_The sliding door snapped open and Itachi came to look at the two kids. Sasuke was frozen at the corner of the room with Sakura's plushie in his hand, looking at him with fear and guilt. Sakura was sobbing at the floor and slowly calmed down when she saw him there. Itachi sighed. He was grateful that nobody was hurt. He walked to Sakura and kneel in front of her. He gave her a gentle smile and patted her head softly._

"_What's wrong, Sakura-chan? Did Sasuke hurt you?" he asked calmly._

_Sakura wiped her tears away and shook her head. "No he didn't. He took my bunny and he made his Dino-chan bite my bunny."_

"_It's name is not Dino-chan!" Sasuke shouted exasperatedly. His cheeks puffed like a blowfish when Itachi gave him a glare, acting like he was sulking._

_Itachi turned back to Sakura and stroked her pink hair lovingly. "Don't worry, Dino-chan will never be able to hurt your bunny as long as I'm here. Okay?" he smiled at the little pink-haired girl._

_Sakura blushed and grinned widely at him. She was always mesmerized by Itachi's charisma. She always thought that Itachi was her prince because he will always be there to save her from Sasuke's mischief. _

"_Now, now, Sasuke. Return Sakura's bunny or I'll hide Dino-chan away from you when you were asleep. Apologize to her now." Itachi said nonchalantly._

"_Tch." With a frown, Sasuke walked towards Sakura and returned her bunny. "It's not Dino-chan, nii-san. It's name is-"_

"Hello…! Back to earth to Sakura-channnn?"

Sakura yelped when she saw Naruto's face was right in front of hers with a wide grin. Her hand automatically moved and slapped his face and sent him lying on the floor. Sakura blinked a few times before her brain finished processing. Did she slap Naruto, her best friend just now? She took a peek beside the cafe's table and saw Naruto rolling on the floor, both hands trying to sooth his painful cheek.

"Serve you right! Why did you shout in front of my face like that?" Sakura muttered with gritted teeth in both anger and embarrassment.

Naruto who has already seated in front of Sakura grinning as always even though sometimes his eyebrows would twitch at the stinging pain.

"You were spacing out and didn't even realize that I was standing in front of you for five minutes."

"F-five minutes? What were you thinking you're doing?"

"I was the one who should ask that, Sakura-chan." Naruto sweat dropped.

"Sorry." She murmured and pouted. She could see her hand mark on Naruto's cheek.

"So, where's Teme? He's not here yet?" Naruto looked around the café but saw no one except the maids and butlers.

"Ahh… your maids and butlers won't leave you alone huh?" he grinned when the maids and butlers bowed at him.

"Geez. I told them to leave me alone, but they kept on saying 'If we leave Milady, Haruno-sama will definitely scold us' or 'Haruno-sama will slaughter all of us if something happen to Milady'… I wonder why daddy did that." Sakura sighed.

Naruto laughed loudly. "Your dad sounded like a mafia leader!"

Naruto stopped laughing when he saw Sakura's glare of death.

Sakura glanced at the window and hoped that Sasuke would come soon. She needed to tell both of them something really important today.

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke are the heirs of their father's legacy. Sakura's father owns famous hotels and restaurants all over the world. Naruto's father owns famous shopping malls all over the world, and Sasuke's father owns famous modeling agency and a few private islands here and there. Being born in rich families are great, but surely you would love some privacy in certain times. For example, now.

"Sakura, tell your maids and butlers to leave, now!" Sasuke grunted in annoyance once he reached the five-star café reserved only for the three of them today.

"Ah, you finally came, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura chirped happily.

"Teme! I can't believe you were late two minutes than me! Did you get caught by your fan girls out there?" Naruto teased with jerked brows.

"Shut up, Usuratonkachi. You were just lucky to be a bit early than me. If only mother didn't catch me to be her model…" he murmured to himself.

"Ehh… Mikoto-san finally succeeded to force you to become her model, huh? That's great!"

Sasuke's brow twitched. "Hell no!"

"Sakura-chan, I want a big bowl of ramen!"

"There's no ramen in Italian restaurant, dobe."

"What's the big deal, Teme? You know we can order whatever we want in Sakura-chan's restaurant, right?" Naruto glared at Sasuke furiously.

"True. I just want to tell you that we're not in an appropriate restaurant to eat ramen, you usuratonkachi." Sasuke snickered in further annoyance.

"Calm down, both of you. I had something important to tell you." Sakura said rather softly despite her exasperation at both of her best friends.

Both Naruto and Sasuke who were seating next to each other turned their face away from each other.

Sakura sighed. They never really get along well, but she knows that they will help each other, giving supports when needed. She smiled. They've been good friends since they were five and now they're already nineteen. How time flies!

"What is it that you want to tell us, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura fidgeted. She blushed and lowered her head, causing her bangs to cover her beautiful blushing face.

"Sakura?" Sasuke called when he noticed her face turned red.

"I'm… engaged." She murmured.

"WHAT?" both Sasuke and Naruto shouted in disbelief.

"To Gaara-kun." Her face turned deeper shade of red.

"WHHAAATTTT?"


	2. Chapter 2 His Jealousy

**Hello again readers! Thanks again for those who reviewed for this fanfic. ****I'm so happy that you guys like this story. I'll try my best to make the story longer. I'll also try to reply to your reviews as soon as possible.**

**Here's for you guys- chapter 2. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

**Chapter 2- His jealousy**

Both Sasuke and Naruto froze on their seats. They stared at Sakura with wide eyes and gawked, as if she had grown another head or her pink hair had turned green. They couldn't bring themselves to say anything. Sakura kept fidgeting and sometimes took a glance at her best friends. She was beginning to regret if she should ever tell them that or not.

"N-ne… why are you staring at me like that?" Sakura asked uncomfortably.

Sasuke and Naruto blinked a few times before turning their head away, pouting. Seems like Gaara made his move first. It's not surprising at all. Sakura had grown up to be a beautiful and fine heiress of Haruno family. She's smart, kind, and friendly to everyone. Who wouldn't fall in love with Haruno Sakura? To every man who ever sees her, she's like an angel. An angel with beautiful pink hair and lovely smile. But deadly. You know why.

Sasuke glanced at her with the corner of his eyes. To him, it's not surprising to know that she would be engaged to someone. Yeah, it's not surprising. It's rather… disappointing. He stared at the lovely face. Why did she agree to marry Gaara? Was she being forced or something? Or maybe he threatened Haruno family to destroy their company? No way. Gaara's family already owned their big electrical company. All over the world! I don't think they would do that. Then, how did they up being engaged? Because he fell in love with her? That quiet guy who only knows to glare dangerously at everyone he met, can fall in love?

'_Maybe I should just ask her. Wait. Then she would think that I'm jealous! I'm not jealous! I just… just want to know… Yes! I just want to know! Then, how should I ask her? Should I annoy her or-'_

"Sakura-chan! Why did you choose him?" Naruto asked loudly with tears shimmering in his eyes. Actually, Naruto had proposed to her when they were ten years old in front of Sasuke and Itachi. However, she rejected him, saying that they should only become friends rather than lovers.

And that's exactly why Sasuke never had the courage to ask her out in the first place.

Sakura fidgeted again, timidly playing with the kilt of her skirt. Sasuke frowned at the sight of her smiling happily, telling him and Naruto how she got engaged with Gaara. It hurts him deeply. Her smile… is going to be deserved for that guy and not him anymore?

"Hmm… Gaara-kun is a gentleman, I'll say that. He told me a few weeks ago that he would like to make me his wife. I was really surprised! Then he met my daddy and told him that he wanted to marry me. He came with his older sister and brother. When my daddy asked the reason he wanted to marry me, that was when I found that he is a good person despite his quiet and shy personality." Sakura said happily.

Sasuke's and Naruto's brows twitched. Shy?

"W-what was his reason?" Sasuke asked, unable to hide his curiosity. Sakura could see him pout slightly, a habit he used to do when he was unhappy.

Sakura sighed but smiled. "He said that, having me by his side would make everything in the life perfect. And he simply fell in love with me the moment I let him tried my dumplings made by myself. Isn't that sweet?" she laughed.

"You made dumplings for him, Sakura-chan? Why did you never made some for me?" Naruto crossed him arms against his chest and sulked.

"Because all you ever want me to make is ramen." She answered nonchalantly.

"Heh heh," Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head.

Sasuke stood up suddenly and turned towards the exit door. He took out his cell phone and kept walking pretending like he didn't saw the weird looks that Sakura and Naruto gave him.

"Sasuke-kun! Where are you going?" Sakura asked but no answer.

"Oii… Teme! Your spaghetti with extra tomatoes is not done yet!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke almost reached the exit until he heard Sakura's low and evil voice.

"Sasuke-kun, if you don't get your ass back here I swear I'll tell Naruto Dino-chan's real name. I mean the name YOU gave to Dino-chan."

Sasuke flinched and technically froze on his spot, blush creeping at his cheek. Quickly, he made his step back to his friends. When he sat on his chair again, he glared at Sakura who was smiling sweetly at him.

"Huh? So, you'll never want to miss your spaghetti and extra TOMATOES eh? Man! You're such a tomato freak!" Naruto laughed. Looks like he didn't hear Sakura's threat just now, making both Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped.

"Usuratonkachi."

"What do you want, Teme?"

And their mouth-fight continued.

* * *

Sasuke drove his black Ferrari home when he finished meeting his friends. He lived alone in a luxury condominium rented by him. His father offered to live in one of their private villas, but he insisted that he prefers smaller house. He unlocked his door and entered his exclusively decorated room. He has high taste in choosing decorations for his house. Even though it was quite smaller from his family's main house, he felt comfortable in it. No maids, no butlers, just privacy and peace. He leaned into his favourite couch and threw his head backward. He stared at the white ceiling while a lot of things ran through his head. Mostly about _her_.

He ran a hand through his raven hair and shut his eyes tightly. He frowned, and then he reopened his eyes.

"Darn it, Sakura! Why must you be tied to that guy? You should be tied with me!"

"_Oh, Sakura-chan is engaged?_" a voice came suddenly from his cell phone in loud speaker mode.

Sasuke flinched and almost squeaked at the voice. "N-Nii-san?"

"_You answered my call but didn't realize that I'm here_?" Itachi asked amusedly.

"S-shut up! I must have pushed the button accidentally!" he yelled at the phone.

"_Geez, Sasuke. Do you want your favourite brother to be deaf? Stop yelling. So, what's up with the 'you should be tied with meeee!' thing_?" Itachi asked, jokingly repeating the way Sasuke yelled just now.

Sasuke blushed crimson red. Itachi had heard everything! Where is he going to hide his face? Thank goodness he's not there but at Paris.

"Nothing, nii-san. How's Paris?" Sasuke tried to change the topic.

"_Great! Paris has all the beautiful models you could find in this world. You should come and stay here a few weeks. You'll love it_." Itachi winked at one of his models in their modeling agency, earning a seductive smile in return.

"I don't want to. Those women will only strangle me to death." He murmured.

"_Who's Sakura-chan engaged to_?" Itachi asked nonchalantly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes before answering, "Gaara."

Itachi whistled. "_Great move, Gaara. Unlike my foolish and coward little brother."_

"DAMN IT ITACHI! WHAT DO YOU WANT ACTUALLY?" Sasuke growled angrily.

"_Hahahahaha! Am I wrong? If only you asked for her to be your date at the prom night a few years ago I'm sure you could make the next move._" Itachi paused for a moment before continuing. "_But you're so foolish that you didn't even have the courage to do that. You're such a loser_-" _Beep!_ "Ah! He ended the call! I didn't tell him my real purpose for calling him yet." Itachi whined at his secretary, Konan.

"Uchiha-san, that was to be expected after so much mocking your little brother." She sighed.

"But it's fun."

"I suggest you send a text message to him or Pein-san would be mad at you again." Konan sweat dropped when Itachi turned his face away from her and answered simply, "Yada(Don't want to)."

"Itachi." She gave a warning glare.

"Yada." He answered again.

"Fine then. There's no more tea break for you after this." She forced a sweet smile on her face.

"No way! That's cruel!"

"Who cares."

"Geez. I'll do it."

"Good." Konan grinned.

* * *

Sasuke took a glance at his phone. '_A text message?'_

"Now what do you-" Sasuke stopped when he read the content of the text message. "Tch. Stupid Itachi. Why can't he tell this directly to mom anyway?"

He quickly called his mother and waited for the call to be answered.

"_Moshi-moshi. Ara! Sasuke! It's unusual for you to call me. Did something happen? Ah! Are going to ask me about your pictures just now? They're perfect, honey!"_ Mikoto kept talking excitedly.

"M-mom… let me speak first. Itachi called me just now. He-"

"_Aahhhh! Itachi called you? Why didn't he call me?"_ Mikoto sulked at the other line.

"How would I know? He told me to send you his best regards and he said that he's doing fine at Paris and you don't have to worry. Besides, he's going to appear in some TV shows next week and he's going to be very busy." Sasuke paused when his mother were being quiet suddenly.

"Mom?" he called.

"_That's great Sasuke! We're going to be famous! More famous, more money! Your father is going to be pleased!"_ she laughed happily.

Sasuke sweat dropped. "Mom, you sounded like Dad."

"_I know! You can blame him for that. Haha!"_ she chuckled evilly.

Sasuke sighed, and then he took a glance at the clock. "Mom, I need to do some works. I'll come visit you again someday. Take care."

"_You too, honey. Don't overwork yourself, Sasuke. Mou, I really you would marry someone soon so that she could take care of you."_

His mother's words stab him right through his heart. '_Damn, she always knew how to make me remember about HER!_'

"Don't worry, Mom. I know how to take care of myself. Ja ne." he ended the call.

He sinks himself into the cozy couch. He shut his eyes and the pink-haired girl came into his mind with her sweetest smile. He opened his eyes slightly and bit his lower lips.

'_The beautiful smile that she used to deserved for me is going to be stolen by Gaara? How could this happen? What is this pain in my chest? It's choking me…"_

He kept pondering about the strong feeling in his chest. He suddenly remembered about his childhood days when he and Sakura first met Naruto.

* * *

_Minato pushed Naruto forward to introduce him to his new friends. _

"_Naruto, say hello to Sasuke and Sakura." He said with a kind smile in his face._

"_Nice to meet you! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!" he greeted energetically._

_Sakura smiled her friendly smile. "Nice to meet you too! I'm Haruno Sakura!"_

_Naruto blushed when he noticed how cute Sakura was. "You're cute, dattebayo!" he grinned. "I like you!"_

_Sakura blushed. "A-Arigatou…"_

_Sasuke frowned at Naruto for being such a sweet talker towards Sakura, which he could never be able to do._

"_Hey! Hey! You're Sasuke from Uchiha family right? I saw your mother last night in my mother's magazine! She looked exactly you!" Naruto kept rambling excitedly._

"_You mean, I looked exactly like my mother." He murmured with soft voice._

"_Sakura-chan! Let's play at my house! My mother and I build our own garden and we had a lot of flowers there! I'm sure you'll like it, Dattebayo!" Naruto grabbed her hand._

"_Wow! A flower garden! I wanna see it!" Sakura exclaimed happily._

_Sasuke's eyes twitched when he saw the way Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand nonchalantly. He grew angry and stomped his feet while following the two kids from behind. Minato who saw Sasuke's pissed off reaction chuckled slightly. He went back to his car after telling Naruto that he's going back to his office. Naruto and Sakura waved him goodbye before continued doing their flower crown._

"_Ta-daa! This is for you Sakura-chan!" Naruto tried to put his handmade flower crown made by roses onto Sakura's head, but she backed away._

"_Eh, what's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked innocently._

"_Naruto, those thorns looks like it's going to hurt me." She whined. "And your hands are full of scratches." _

_Naruto looked to his hand. "Oh, you're right. Well, this is nothing! Hehe!" he grinned widely._

"_Here." _

_Sakura felt something on top of her head. She took it off to see a beautifully made flower crown made of red and white daisies._

"_Wow! It's beautiful, Sasuke-kun! Thanks!" she chirped happily and put the flower crown on her head again. "How do I look, Naruto?"_

"_You looked like a princess, Sakura-chan! Ahh… I hope I can make a beautiful one just like that." He pouted._

"_Usuratonkachi. You can never make a beautiful one like did." Sasuke said, smirking._

_Naruto flinched at the nickname. "What did you said, Teme?"_

_Sakura sweat dropped when they started to mouth-fight. "Y-you two… stop it."_

"_Naruto, didn't I tell you not to curse before?" A woman with long red hair and loving smile came suddenly with a tray of biscuits and drinks on her hand._

"_But you always curse at Dad when you're angry." Naruto pouted._

_He earned a smack on his head by his blushing and raging mother. "Shut up, 'ttebane!" she returned to her kind and loving mother mode again. "So, anyone wants some biscuits?"_

"_Me!" Sakura and Naruto exclaimed happily._

_Sasuke frowned and pouted again at how easily Sakura got along with Naruto. He walked towards them and sat on the mat prepared by Kushina, Naruto's mother._

_Every time Sakura laughed at Naruto's jokes, Sasuke grew more and more angry. He didn't understand what pissed him off but he felt he wanted to grab her away from Naruto and take her home so that only the two of them can play together._

* * *

Sasuke smirked despite his slightly blushing face. He cannot deny it anymore. He IS jealous of Sakura being engaged to- Gaaahhhhhh!

_Beep! _A new text message received in his inbox.

He took a peek at it and saw Sakura's name on the screen. He quickly opened and read the message.

'_Good night, Sasuke-kun! Have a sweet dream tonight. I know you were quite pissed off tonight. Even though I don't know why, but I hope you'll be okay tomorrow. Smile, Sasuke-kun! You looked more handsome when you smile.'_

Sasuke smiled slightly. He typed his reply.

* * *

Sakura opened her inbox when she received Gaara's text message.

_'Good night, future-wife. Sleep well tonight._'

She smiled. Then she started typing a reply.

_'Same to you, Gaara-kun. Please get some sleep, okay? You'll need it_.'

Another reply came.

_'I'll try. Kankurou always bug me with more paperworks. But I'll try to get more sleep. Nite, sweetheart_.'

Sakura giggled. Gaara may not talk much, but he was actually quite a sweet-talker.

She went out from her inbox and searched for her pictures file. She smiled to herself when a picture of her with Naruto and Sasuke at the theme park came into her view. The background shows the merry-go-round with cute kids on it.

Sakura reopened her inbox when she got another text message. This time it's from Sasuke.

'_Hn. But you looked beautiful no matter what kind of face you make. Nite.'_

Sakura blushed. She closed her flip phone and brought it to her chest. She shut her eyes and sighed.

"Sasuke-kun, actually… I thought that you would make the first move." She murmured to herself.

She reopened Sasuke's message once again and rolled to her side.

'_Hn. But you looked beautiful no matter what kind of face you make. Nite.'_

'_Sasuke baka.'_

* * *

**There! It's longer than chapter one, right? HaHaHa! This is it for this chapter. I want to save my idea for the next chapter. Next chapter wil get more and more interesting! I'll give a clue. **

**SUMMER!**

**Please review! :DDD**


	3. Chapter 3 Her Intention

**Hello again readers! I'm back for chapter 3! I'm so happy with all the reviews and favourites that you all gave to me! XDD Arigatou gozaimasu!**

**This makes me more excited to continue writing. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Her Intention**

Bright sunshine! Blue sky! Ice cream! Beach! Watermelons! Bikinis! It's SUMMER! Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and their college friends made a gathering at one of Uchiha's private island. Naruto was the happiest of all. He saw his sweetheart, Hyuuga Hinata just now. Sasuke smirked when Naruto made Hinata blushed so red that she almost passed out again. She ran away from Naruto after the blonde boy commented how cute she looked in the navy blue bikini. Sasuke teased him that his girlfriend was starting to hate him and that's why she ran away. Naruto stupidly believed Sasuke's words and ran after Hinata.

Sasuke sighed when he was left all alone under the spot he chose with Naruto just now. He laid himself on the mat he brought. He tried his best to hide under the big umbrella so that he won't get sunburned. He closed his eyes and tried to forget all his problems for a little while.

"Sasuke-kun…!" a sweet voice heard from above his head.

Sasuke reopened his eyes and saw Sakura's smiling face on top of his. He raised a brow at her and she tilted her head a bit to the side and raised a brow too, her questioning gesture.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Gaara?" he asked, trying his best not to sound jealous.

But of course Sakura knows that he was jealous. She sighed and smiled.

"Temari nee-chan and Kankurou nii-san forced him to make a big sandcastle with them. Why didn't you come out and join us playing? We want to play volleyball! Kiba, Lee-san, Neji, Naruto, Shino, Tenten, Ino, Hinata and Sai are there too! I'm going to play too. Aren't you interested?" she tried to persuade him. She knew very well how much Sasuke hate to get sunburned.

Sasuke rolled to his side. "I don't want to get sunburned. Just go and play with them." He said coldly.

Sakura puffed her cheeks and frowned. She held the urge to pull his raven spiky hair and drag him to the volleyball court.

"Well, I'll ask Gaara-kun then." Sakura began to leave him.

He twitched when she mentioned his name.

Sakura was surprised when she felt Sasuke's strong grip on her wrist. She turned back to see Sasuke who was suddenly filled with weird aura while his bangs covered most of his lowered face. Sakura sweat dropped when he looked at her with amazing spirit in his eyes.

"If he's going to play then count me in, Sakura!" he said with gritted teeth.

Sakura chuckled happily. "Great! I'll go and ask Gaara-kun to join us now!" she exclaimed and ran towards Gaara. Sasuke got up and looked at Sakura who made Gaara startled and nearly destroyed his sandcastle, not too far away from his spot. He clenched his fist as another pain stung his heart when he saw how she laughed and took Gaara's hand towards the volleyball court.

'_I'll show him who deserves Sakura better!"_ Sasuke thought to himself.

Shikamaru who was selected to be the referee lazily climbed the high chair while muttering 'troublesome'. He just wanted to lie down on the sandy beach and stare at the clouds. He took his seat and looked at his friends. Even though they had already finished high school and starting to learn to take over their family's business, they still act childishly and sometimes they even fight for no reason. Shikamaru sighed for the tenth time when Naruto suddenly screamed, saying that victory would be for his team. He earned a smack on his head by Sakura while others just laughed when Naruto whined and stroke his painful head.

"Alright. We got Team Sasuke and Team Gaara here." Shikamaru started as they took their position. He looked at Sasuke and Gaara. Both of them seemed like they're going for a rampage. Shikamaru smirked. '_Fighting for Sakura's love, huh?' _he thought amusedly. Team Sasuke consist of Naruto, Shino, Hinata, Sai and Ino. At the other side, Gaara's team consists of Sakura, Lee, Tenten, Neji and Kiba.

"So, who's going to start first?" Shikamaru asked.

Lee raised a hand. "Let's decide with Jankenpon! (Rock-Paper-Scissors)" he suggested.

Sasuke and Gaara smirked. Too easy.

Both of the team captain pulled one hand behind their head with slightly opened legs, both of them shouted, "JANKENPON!"

Shikamaru blinked at the result. Then he announced, "Team Gaara will start first!"

Sasuke's head dropped. Naruto and his teammates couldn't believe that Sasuke lose in Jankenpon. Now they agreed that nobody's perfect.

"Teme! You are supposed to use 'Rock' instead of 'Paper'!" Naruto yelled furiously.

"Shut up, usuratonkachi! I'll do what I want!" Sasuke hissed back, slightly blushing.

"Calm down, guys. Let's do our best to beat them." Sai said with his usual smile.

"S-Sai was right. N-Naruto-kun, let's do our best!" Hinata said, stammering as usual.

"Yeah, you're right! Let's beat them, Teme!" Naruto patted Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke smirked. "Aa."

"Team Gaara, serve!" Shikamaru blew his whistle, and Kiba started the game. Effortlessly, he sent the ball to the center of the other side of the court. Shino got the ball and hit it strong enough to send it across the net. Neji got the ball and passed it to Tenten, which she smashed it with full power to enemy's court.

"AAHHH! Hinata! Get the ball! Get the ball!" Naruto panicked.

Frightened Hinata closed her eyes and stretched her palms in front of her face. Fortunately, the ball hit her palms directly and bounced towards the ground. Sai saved the ball from hitting the ground by kicking it upward, making him fall on the sand. Sasuke took the chance to jump in the air and smash, but Gaara jumped too to block his way. Sasuke gritted his teeth but then he smirked and flipped himself upside down and kicked the ball. Gaara was shocked when the ball passed by him by an inch and hit the ground. Both of them landed on the sand and Shikamaru blew his whistle.

"One point for Team Sasuke!" Shikamaru shouted. He seemed rather more interested now.

Team Sasuke cheered happily. Sakura approached her fiancé and asked him if he was alright. Gaara stood up and dust himself clean.

"I'm good. We'll win this time." he said reassuringly.

Sakura smiled. He was being reluctant just now when she asked him to join them. However, he seemed to be enjoying it now. She was glad that he could give himself some times to have fun and relax. She knew how stressed he was. He had to take over his father's company completely with the help of his siblings at such young age. She could tell he barely had time for himself. She couldn't help but felt sympathized at him.

She turned her head and caught Sasuke staring at her. He turned his face away with a slight blush on his cheeks and pouted. Sakura giggled at this.

"Continue the game. Team Sasuke, serve!" Shikamaru blew his whistle again.

"I'll serve this time! Get ready, 'ttebayo!" Naruto exclaimed proudly.

He served the ball and it flew straight towards Sakura. She returned the ball with just one bare slap. Sai got the ball but the force made him almost stumbled backward. That shows how hard Sakura's hand was. Ino attempted to hit the ball but it hit the net.

"Ahhh!" Ino panicked.

Naruto dashed forward and sent the ball to the enemy's court. It was a little relief for Team Sasuke but when they saw Tenten got the ball and passed it to Neji who hit it upward, they became panicked when Lee jumped in the air and smashed the ball towards enemy's court. Sasuke jumped to block the ball but was shocked when the ball changed its direction and head towards Naruto. Naruto prepared himself to hit the ball. He lowered his upper body and charged towards the ball and-

BOKK!

The ball hit Naruto's face. Slowly, the ball slide down from Naruto's face and bounced on the ground before it stopped rolling. There was a long silence for a while.

Shikamaru blew his whistle but broke into laughter later. "One point for Team Gaara! Hahaha! Ba-ka! Naruto, use your hands or legs. Not your face!" he continued laughing, followed by the others.

Sasuke slapped his forehead while Hinata took a look at her boyfriend's face. She wiped Naruto's bleeding nose using her handkerchief.

"Fuzzy Brow! You're killing me!" Naruto cried.

"You're totally useless, Naruto. Not to mention, dickless too." Sai stated nonchalantly.

Naruto grew angrier and blushed at the same time. "Damn you, Sai! I'm not what you described just now! I'll show you how great I am! Let's continue the game!" he stood up abruptly, making Hinata a bit startled.

"Alright… alright. Enough with all the nonsense." Shikamaru said.

"You were laughing at the nonsense too just now." Temari said nonchalantly, making Shikamaru flinched. He didn't notice when she got there.

"Weren't you with Kankurou just now?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I buried him under the sand after he destroyed our sandcastle." She smirked and gestured her head towards where Kankurou was. Poor Kankurou. Only his head could be seen there. Shikamaru sweat dropped at this.

"Hey, we're trying to play volleyball here, mister referee! We're not here to see you flirting with that pretty lady!" Kiba shouted suddenly, teasing Shikamaru.

All the girls giggled while the boys smirked.

"You guys are really troublesome." Shikamaru muttered. "Continue with the game!" he blew the whistle again.

Sakura took her position to serve the ball. She swung her hand and hit the ball effortlessly. Ino got the ball and passed it to Sai. Sai sent the ball to the other court. Neji saved the ball from touching the sand. Lee hit the ball and sent it back to Team Sasuke's court. Shino get the ball and passed it to Hinata. Hinata smashed the ball to the other court, but Sakura got the ball. Sakura passed it to Gaara. Gaara jumped to smash it back to the enemy's court. Sasuke was ready to block his way. Gaara frowned at this. Revenge? He hit the ball hard and it almost hit Sasuke. Everyone widened their eyes, anxious if this would bring victory or defeat to them. The ball fall onto the net, and bounced.

'_Where is it going to fall? To Sasuke's court or Gaara's_?' Shikamaru thought, a sweat trickled down his cheek.

The ball made its way to Sasuke's court! Sasuke's eyes widened in horror.

'_I can't lose! Sakura wouldn't be mine if I lose! What should I do?' _

"ARGGHHHH! HERE COMES UZUMAKI NARUTO TO SAVE THE DAY! LITTLE BALL, DON'T YOU DARE TOUCHING OUR COURT!" he yelled and kicked the ball too strong that it flew far away towards the sea.

A moment of silent came again. Shikamaru slapped his forehead. The ball is gone. What should he do now?

"Hmm… since the ball is gone…" he started. He sweat dropped when everyone was staring at him eagerly as he spoke.

He coughed to clear his throat and announced.

"Since the ball is gone, thanks to Naruto, we cannot continue the match. The result is draw!"

"EEHHHH?"

* * *

"Man, that was a great game, dattebayo! Too bad that it ended to be draw." Naruto took another gulp of his orange juice.

"It wouldn't be a draw if some idiot didn't kick the ball into the sea." Sasuke teased nonchalantly. He gave a little space for Naruto to sit beside him.

"B-But! I saved us from being defeated!" Naruto defended himself.

"You're right Sasuke." Shikamaru who sat at Sasuke's other side nodded in agreement.

"…" Gaara who sat beside Shikamaru didn't say a word while his eyes stared directly towards the girls who are enjoying themselves at the sea.

"Wow… Sakura-san looked so beautiful in that red bikini!" Lee commented.

"You're right, Fuzzy Brow! But my Hinata-chan is cute too! Just look at those boobs!" Naruto grinned, pervert thoughts playing in his mind.

"Woah, you're right, Naruto! Even Sakura's, Ino's and Tenten's were not as big as hers!" Kiba joined Naruto's comments.

"Stop staring at Tenten's breasts, you pervert!" Neji hissed, slightly irritated when they were talking about his girlfriend.

"What do you think, Gaara?" Shikamaru tried to make Gaara join their conversation. "What do you think of Sakura?"

Gaara didn't replied for a while eyes still staring at the laughing girls in the water, then he said, "Hn. Big enough for me."

Shikamaru 'pfft'ed before he broke into laughter, followed by Kiba and Naruto.

"You're one honest guy, man! Hahaha!" Shikamaru kept laughing.

Sasuke stood up and turned away.

"Where are you going, Teme?" Naruto asked.

"Buy another drink." He replied shortly and left the group.

"Hmm…? But your juice is still full." Naruto murmured.

Sasuke scowled all his way towards his private cabin. He ignored how loud Kiba was when he's playing with his dog, Akamaru. He didn't even turn to see Shino who was getting deeper into the forest while trailing some kind of bugs which caught his attention. He passed by Temari and Kankurou who's bringing two big; round watermelons towards the group he left just now.

"Sasuke?"

He stopped when he heard a familiar voice calling his name. He turned to his side and saw Sai was sitting under a coconut tree with a drawing block in his hand.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked coldly.

Sai smiled, knowing well that he's not in the mood to talk.

"Nothing at all. But Sakura told me to give you this." He handed a small piece of paper to Sasuke.

Sasuke raised a brow before receiving the small note. He kept it in his pocket.

"You're drawing even on vacation?" Sasuke asked, not really interested.

Sai nodded, still smiling. "Yes. I, unlike you rich bastards, have no family's wealth. I earn money by selling my drawings."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you may not have family's wealth, but you owned at least seven galleries to exhibit your drawings." He muttered under his breath, almost pissed off.

"Want me to draw Sakura and exhibit it in one of my galleries? In her bikini, of course-"

"Don't. You. Ever. Dare. To. Do. That." He hissed dangerously, making Sai backed away and gulped.

Sasuke walked away and left Sai there. Sai chuckled.

"He's really protective over Sakura, ne?"

* * *

Sasuke closed the door behind him and shoved both of his hands into his pockets. He felt something and took it out.

"The note that Sai gave to me just now." He said to himself. Without wasting his time, he unfolded the note and read it.

'_Meet me at the lake tonight at 8. Sakura.'_

He folded the note back. What does she want actually? He walked towards the window which was facing the crystal-clear sea. He could see the girls running towards the land again from there, excitedly cheering for Naruto who was trying to break the watermelon. He almost accidently hit Shikamaru with the wood, resulting Shikamaru to shout at Naruto's ears for almost sending him to hospital. Naruto shouted back while the others just laughed at them. When Naruto succeeded to break the watermelon, everyone cheered happily, sheer happiness glowing in their face.

Sasuke couldn't help but suppressed a small smile when he saw how happy her pink-haired childhood sweetheart was. She was laughing and playing like a child with no worries. He was glad that he offered to use one of his family's private islands to spend their summer holidays together.

* * *

"_Ne, Sasuke-kun! Summer is starting! Let's go to the beach!"_

_Sasuke turned from his laptop to the super-excited Sakura. "Beach?" he thought about it for a while. "No."_

_Sakura made a disappointed noise before asking him for his reason endlessly. He started to become pissed off and glared at her._

"_I have to finish a few proposals and I don't have time to be wasted at a stupid beach on a stupid summer." He continued typing on his laptop again._

_Sakura puffed her cheeks, sulking. "You're so mean, Sasuke-kun. I only have this summer to play and fool around before my daddy decided to teach me seriously about handling with the company. Furthermore, I really want to get together with the girls once for a while. Ino's busy with her wedding planner job, Hinata was always busy with her martial arts school with Neji. Tenten often helps Hinata and Neji but she was busy with her weapon stores too-"_

"_I got it! I got it! We'll go next week at my dad's private island. Just ask whoever you want to bring along but don't bring your butlers and maids along. Happy now?" he yelled furiously, his patience had reached its limit._

_However, his yelling didn't affect her at all. Instead, her emerald eyes sparkled and twinkled with happiness. She jumped up and down excitedly before tackling him into a hug. Sasuke blushed madly, part of him felt thankful that they were in his office and not in public. She went babbling about something like telling all her college pals and a few 'thanks' before she left the room._

_Sasuke smirked. _

'_Anything for you, Sakura.' His heart whispered. He continued to finish his works as soon as possible._

* * *

Sasuke locked his eyes at the smiling pink-haired girl. The thought of her being engaged to Gaara broke his heart over and over. Does he still have any chance to win her heart? He'll make it clear tonight. He clenched his fist. He will definitely tell her about his feelings tonight.

Little did Sasuke know, Sakura was looking at him too. She saw him standing at the window of his private cabin. She sighed sadly. She had been giving him little hints since they were a child. However, he had been so damn slow that he didn't even get the clue! Until the day she was engaged to Gaara, he hasn't made any move. If they were married later, it would be too late for him!

"_Baka Sasuke. If you do love me just say it already." _she thought to herself.

* * *

That night, Sakura waited for Sasuke at the lake that only she and Sasuke know existed in that island. She was getting cold as she was wearing only a plain white dress. She blew her palms to keep herself warm. She was surprised when she felt a jacket being clad around her shoulders. She turned around and smiled but it disappeared when she saw that it was not Sasuke.

"G-Gaara-kun?" she called timidly.

"What are you doing here? I was searching for you all over the place. I was worried if you got lost or anything." He said, pulling her into a warm hug.

"N-no. I'm okay. I was just taking a walk here." She tried to make an excuse.

He pushed her slowly, taking a good look at her. "Taking a walk? Without a jacket or sweater? You might catch a cold." He said.

"I forgot to bring one." She laughed nervously.

"I see." He took a look around. "Beautiful lake." He commented.

"Right? I love it here. Sasuke-kun used to bring me here during our childhood days." She explained happily.

Gaara stared at his beautiful fiancée. Every time she was talking about Sasuke, her eyes would sparkle, like a girl in love. However, he couldn't see that sparks when she was with him. It was obvious that she loves Sasuke, not him. But everything had been decided. Soon, she's going to be his official wife. He was not going to let her go.

Gaara was always disappointed when she won't smile at him just like how she smiled at Sasuke. He wanted to be loved by her. She's going to be his wife, not Sasuke! He wants her to look only at him, smile only for him, make her delicious dishes just for him, and show affection only to him. HIM! Not Sasuke!

Sakura was shocked when Gaara suddenly grabbed her shoulders and stared into her wide emerald eyes. He tried to search the love for him in her eyes, but couldn't find it. It made him angry. He wanted to anything to make her love him. He wanted to mark her as his. He wanted to hear from her own lips that she loves him.

However, he knows that forcing her would only make her hate him. He loosened his grip but didn't let go. Their eyes were still locked onto each other. Sakura could feel her heartbeat beating so fast. Is he going to kiss her? When his face drew closer to her, she couldn't do anything except closing her eyes.

Sasuke froze behind the tree he used to hide. He couldn't believe that she called him there just to show him _this_? Although Sakura's back was facing him, he could see everything. He could see that Gaara was going to kiss her! A sharp pain struck through his chest and he felt stinging pain in his eyes. He couldn't watch this anymore. He left the place as silently as he could. His steps become faster as he got farther from the couple. Finally he was running without knowing where his real direction was. He felt like dying. He felt empty. His heart felt empty!

The fireworks filled the night summer sky when Sakura opened her eyes. She stared at Gaara while her hand covered her forehead where Gaara kissed her just now. Gaara gave her a sad smile. He offered her a hand.

"Let's go and watch the fireworks with everyone, shall we?"

Sakura hesitated before smiling. She put her hand onto his. "Mm!"

She felt his grip tightened as they walked out of the forest. It felt like he's not going to let her hand go. She wondered what that was supposed to mean.

As they watched the fireworks, Sakura wondered if Sasuke did get the note she gave to him. She was quite sad that Gaara ruined her meeting (or date) with Sasuke but she didn't blame him. She was his fiancée after all; of course he would be worried. She only hoped that Sasuke didn't saw what happened just now.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 3. Phew! I was almost out of idea. But I'm glad I finally finished this chapter. Poor Sasuke! I broke his heart again. Take it as my little revenge to you for hurting Sakura so much in the real manga/anime. Hahaha! **

**For the next chapter, I don't know if I could make it on time because my class will start soon. I'm starting my college year here soon so I won't be able to update the story for some time. Anyway, I'll try to update as soon as I can! \(^0^) Ganbatte!**

**Well… please review! :DDD**


	4. Chapter 4 His Joy and Tears

**Hello my dear readers! I know I took so long to update this chapter. I'm soooooooo sorry! .**

**It seems like there are some people who agreed with me with my little revenge on Sasuke. Oh yeah! I guess you guys wouldn't mind if I torture him some more in my stories, right? Hahaha!**

**Okay! Enough with my ramblings. Let's see what happens to SasuSaku next. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 – His Joy and Tears**

Sakura walked towards her daddy's office and was greeted by some of the staffs there. She gave them her usual sweet smile which made a few guys stumbled and tripped on some random objects because they were mesmerized by her beauty. She giggled and entered her daddy's office after a few knocks.

"Daddy! Your cutest daughter is here!" she exclaimed cheerfully. However, nobody was there

"Eh? I thought he would be here?" She turned her head left and right before she saw her daddy's secretary behind her.

"Um… Sakura-sama, Haruno-sama went out just now with his client. Do you to leave any message to him?"

"I see. It's okay. I'll just come some other time. One more thing, just call me Sakura, okay?" she winked at the young and beautiful secretary. She seemed to be new there. Said secretary smiled and bowed when Sakura left the room after waving her goodbye. She was mesmerized by Sakura's kindness and beauty. No wonder everybody was excited when talking about their boss's daughter.

Sakura walked along the side road, all the while thinking about what she's going to do for today. She doesn't have classes for today. Naruto was out of town for a meeting with his father's clients. Sasuke was busy helping his mother with their new modeling magazine and all. Gaara can't see her because of his never-ending work… She sighed heavily. She felt so bored right now! If only someone would fall from the sky and be at her side now…

"What's with that sour face, Sakura-chan?" a familiar voice asked.

She turned to her left side and saw Itachi sitting on the bench. He grinned at her shocked expression. "How have you been?"

"Itachi nii-chan! Goodness! Where have you been all this time?" she approached him and sat beside him on the bench.

"Actually, I just came back from Paris. I thought that Sasuke would come and fetch me at the airport, but he didn't. So I decided to take a walk before going home by taxi." He bent forward to take something from his backpack. "Ah! Here it is. I bought this for you from Paris. I thought you would love it." He handed her a beautifully wrapped box.

She blinked and stared at the box in her hands. She tried to shake it a few times, trying to guess what was inside the box. "What is this, nii-chan?"

"Open it." He said.

Hesitatingly, she unwrap the box ad opened it. Her emerald eyes widened when she saw the content of the box. "Wow! It's so cute!" she squealed in delight.

Itachi laughed. "I'm glad you like it." He took the baby pink scarf and wrapped it around her neck. "It suits you, Sakura-chan."

Sakura blushed slightly and smiled. "Thank you, nii-chan. I love it." She pecked at his cheek lightly, making the older Uchiha blushed. Then, he laughed loudly.

"Man! I hope I have a cute little sister like you instead of my foolish little brother!" he joked.

"Oh, shut up, Itachi." A voice grumbled beside them.

"Sasuke-kun?!" she stood up quickly. She squealed inwardly to see the person she wanted to see most right now.

"You're here already? Geez, I was just thinking of taking Sakura-chan out for a date but you've already ruined it." Itachi scowled playfully. Then, he got an idea. "I know! Why don't the three of us go for a date together?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Stop talking nonsense. You need to go home and rest while Sakura might have some things be done."

"But I'm not tired at all. Do you want to go to the mall, Sakura-chan?" the older Uchiha asked excitedly.

"Sure! I've nothing to do after all." She answered quickly.

"Great! Let's go, Sakura-chan. Oh, can I get another kiss later?"

Sasuke twitched upon hearing Itachi's words. With gritted teeth, he grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her towards his car. There's no way he would allow Sakura to go out alone with that pervert.

Itachi chuckled. "I guess that worked." He stood up and grabbed his backpack along with him before walking towards Sasuke's car.

* * *

They were walking from one shop to another one in the mall. Once, they entered the gift shop and Sakura found a big and fluffy white-coloured teddy bear. It was taller than her! Sasuke teased her, saying that she would suffocate if she sleeps with it. Sakura pouted and said that it would never happen. She saw a toy dinosaur and teased Sasuke about his Dino-chan. Sasuke blushed and scolded her that its name is not Dino-chan. They kept teasing each other without realizing that Itachi had been taking a few pictures of them. Itachi sighed with a smile. They never change at all. He pulled both of them out of the shop when they started to throw random plushies towards each other. They went to the game arcade next. Sasuke decided to challenge Itachi playing House of the Dead. Sasuke had a quite hard time to catch up with Itachi. Sakura was cheering them on at their side, gaining attentions from everyone around them.

When Sasuke finally managed to pass Itachi's score, Itachi pulled Sakura to replace him. Confused Sakura stood there frozen while holding the gun. Sasuke was surprised when Sakura suddenly screamed and tackled him in a tight hug, muttering that the zombies were coming towards her. He fought the urge to yell at her but realizing that they were at the center of attention, not to mention they were laughing after seeing Sakura's antics, he calmed himself down and told Sakura that it was just a game. Suddenly they saw a big 'GAME OVER' was written at the screen. Itachi laughed the loudest, rolling on the ground. Sakura and Sasuke sweat dropped and sighed.

Sakura asked Sasuke to play Dance Dance Revolution with her. Sasuke made an annoyed face and rejected her offer. Sakura scowled cutely and turned to ask Itachi to play with her. Itachi agreed happily. They chose some random songs and competed to score the best. Sasuke watched them with a glare. Itachi had asked him to take a few pictures of him and Sakura dancing. Reluctantly, he turned on the digital camera and focused on the happily dancing pair.

Sasuke was about to snap a picture when he realized the way Sakura was dancing. Her movements were quite aggressive but graceful. Her long pink locks sways along beautifully. Her smile and laughter mesmerized him. She seemed so happy and Sasuke didn't even realize that he was smiling too.

When the song stopped, Sasuke realized that he didn't take any picture of them yet. Sakura and Itachi high-fived each other and received a loud applause from other people around the arcade. Both of them looked at each other and laughed. They went over to Sasuke to take their jackets and scarf. Sakura offered Sasuke another round of dance, but he refused again.

"You're no fun, Sasuke." She sulked and stomped out of the game arcade.

The two Uchihas watched her leave. Itachi chuckled and patted Sasuke's shoulder. "She dances very well right? You were so mesmerized that you didn't take even a single picture of us dancing. Geez. Next time, I want to try Salsa or even Waltz with her. That must be interesting, ne?" Itachi laughed at Sasuke's pissed off reaction. He left Sasuke and jogged out of the arcade to catch up with the pink-haired lady.

"Pervert Itachi. I won't let you touch her." He hissed before following them.

* * *

Ah~ Today was great! I'm so glad I can hang out with you guys again. Especially with you, Itachi nii-chan! If you're not here, I would be dying in boredom walking around with Sasuke-kun." She glared at Sasuke before taking another bite of her strawberry-flavoured ice-cream. Sasuke scowled at her.

"Really? Then we should go out more often together!" Itachi grinned, making Sasuke pissed off further.

"Forget it, Itachi. She… already has a fiancé. In case if you've forgotten about that." Sasuke clenched his fist under the table. Reality always kills him.

Itachi fell silent for a while. Sakura stopped eating her ice cream.

"So… my engagement with Gaara-kun means that I can't hang out with my friends anymore?" she murmured with low voice, but clear enough for them to hear her.

Sasuke didn't answer her.

"If you care so much about my relationship with Gaara-kun, why didn't you just refuse Itachi nii-chan's idea about hanging out together from the beginning?" she gritted her teeth, eyes glaring at the younger Uchiha. She tried her best to hold her tears from falling. "Answer me, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke glanced up at Sakura when she started to raise her voice. "I… don't know…" was his only reply.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" she shouted, making Sasuke glare at her with anger.

"Stop yelling, Sakura! You're so annoying!" he shouted back at her.

Sakura was taken aback by Sasuke's words. She couldn't hold her tears anymore. She stood abruptly and left the café quickly, sniffing and sobbing. Sasuke was frozen at his seat. He was shocked when he saw her crying. He never meant to make her cry. His confused gaze met Itachi's angry ones.

"Get your ass out of here and run after her, you idiot!" Itachi muttered.

Just then he realized what he should do. He stood up and swiftly chase after her. It didn't take him so long to find her as she is the only girl with pink locks that he ever knew. She was sitting on a bench in front of a beautiful waterfall statue inside the mall. She was still crying when he got beside her.

"Sakura…" he called hesitantly from her back.

"What do you want?" she sniffed, still reluctant to turn around and see his face.

Sasuke was not sure what should he say to her. At her current state, maybe apologizing is the best for now.

"Look, I'm… sorry okay?"

Sakura sniffed again. Sasuke felt so awkward. Usually Itachi would do all the coaxing and persuading things. But for him… it was difficult. He had no idea how to do this.

"Um… I'll treat you anything you want, okay? But you need to stop crying." He hesitated.

"Really?!" she turned around happily.

Sasuke nodded repeatedly. Then she smiled again. He swept away the tears staining her beautiful face.

"Then… I want to go to the gift shop we went earlier…" she fidgeted and blushed.

Sasuke smirked. It's not that hard to persuade this pink-haired girl actually. He reached out a hand towards her, making her a bit startled. "Shall we go, Sakura-hime?"

Sakura giggled at her new nickname. She took his hand and they made their way to the gift shop.

Itachi saw everything and sighed. He chuckled. He shrugged and made his way home. "They had forgotten about me after all."

* * *

Sasuke sent Sakura home that night. Before parting, Sakura kissed Sasuke's cheek and thanked him before running towards her house. She didn't want Sasuke to see her madly blushing face. She didn't even know how she is going to face him next. She felt so embarrassed!

Sasuke blinked a few times while blushing. He brought his hand to the spot where she kissed him before. He smiled. He received a kiss from an angel tonight. He felt so happy. He drove his car home, smiling all along the way.

Suddenly, reality hit him hard as he remembered that she belongs to Gaara. It hurt him so deeply. He stopped his car right in front of his apartment. He went out of his car and stared at the night sky. There were a lot of stars tonight. He remembered how much Sakura loves to watch the stars that he showed her at their secret lake. Then the memory of seeing Gaara kissing Sakura at the lake came to his mind.

Why? Why must he suffer like this? He brought a hand to his painful chest. The stars became blurry in his sight right now. It hurt him so much that he didn't mind his tears falling because of her again.


	5. Chapter 5 Her Heart

**Hello again my dear readers! I'm glad I got so much free time now. It's been a while since I updated this story, so while I got the chance, I want to write as much as I want! **

**Okay, back to the story. I was thinking of how I should make Sasuke confess his feeling towards Sakura. It's quite difficult, you know, since she was engaged and all. Ugh. It's my own fault for making this story so complicated. **

**However, I'll do my best to find the solution for this problem! At least this is not trigonometry or projectile motion and all. (I hate learning Maths and Physics!) Tee hee!**

**Anyway, enjoy! Comments and reviews are welcomed!**

**Did I tell you yet that I don't own Naruto?**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Her Heart**

Gaara stared at his beautiful fiancée. She had been so quiet since they arrived at the wedding gallery. They were supposed to pick a wedding dress and suit for their wedding which will be held in three months. He took her hand and stroked the back of her hand in a gentle manner. She seemed a bit startled but relaxed when she felt his soothing touch.

"What's wrong, Sakura? Are you not feeling well?" he asked worriedly. She used to be so cheerful every time they meet. But, she seemed down this time.

Sakura smiled and shook her head. "I'm fine, Gaara-kun. Sorry for spacing out just now." She pulled one of the many wedding dress catalogues and flipped the pages, trying to focus on finding a gown that would suit her for their big day. She helped Gaara to find his suit too. She couldn't decide which gown she would wear yet, so she decided that they'll find a suit for Gaara first since he didn't has so much time to be out of his work.

While she was waiting for Gaara to come out of the fitting room, she wandered around the gallery. She saw an elegant blue-black tuxedo hanging between other suits. She smoothed the cloth of the tuxedo and smiled. She didn't know why, but she was thinking that Sasuke would look good in that colour. She sighed sadly. If only Sasuke had proposed to her earlier… tears started to form in her eyes.

"Sakura, do you think this looked good on me?" Gaara called when he got out of the fitting room.

Sakura tried hard to swallow back her sadness and smiled as cheerfully as she can before turning to face her fiancé. Her emerald eyes widened when she saw Gaara in the white tuxedo. He looked handsome, she had to admit. She giggled when she saw the blush adorning his cheek.

"You looked great, Gaara-kun!" she said sincerely.

"Thanks." He gave a small smile.

Sakura blinked when he extended his hand towards her. She took it and he lead her to stand in front of the mirror. She could see herself from head to toe. Then, Gaara came and embraced her from her back. Sakura blushed at his gesture. He rested his head on her shoulder, slowly taking in her sweet scent.

"I can't wait to see you wearing a wedding dress." He whispered softly, sending shivers to her spine. She looked at their reflection on the mirror. She could see Gaara's small but genuine smile. He was really looking forward for their wedding. "It's a little disappointing because I wouldn't get the chance to see you in a wedding dress now. But, I know I'll be able to see you in one later when the day comes."

Sakura bit her lower lips, trying to hold her tears. Gaara had been so nice to her, but why can't she love him? Why does her heart yearns only for Sasuke? Why does she think only of that jerk? She didn't even know if he loves her too.

"You don't seem happy today." He said, still staring at their reflection on the big mirror. "We can go home now, if you want to." He retreated from her and stood straight. Sakura turned around to face him with a guilty face.

"N-no! It's been a while since we met each other. Why don't we go for a walk? Or maybe eat something? My treat." She gave him the best smile she could. At least this would make her feel better.

"You want to eat? Let's go then. One more thing, I'll pay." He said, emphasizing the last part.

"Eh? But-"

"It's okay, Sakura. A gentleman should pay for his lady." He winked.

Sakura sighed but smiled eventually. Gaara is such a fine and well-mannered gentleman. She knows, she might be happy with him. But… her heart couldn't lie to her. She wanted Sasuke to act like Gaara always did. She wanted him, not Gaara.

Somehow, she felt like she was being unfair towards Gaara. He never hurt her even once. He may always been busy with his works, but he always tried to find some time to call her or even send a short but sweet messages. He always kept his promises. He always pays for their meals. He always knew what to do whenever the situation turns awkwardly silent. He always wanted her to be happy.

Sakura stepped forward and gave him a gentle embrace. He returned the gesture by wrapping his hands around her. Why? Why can't she love such a nice guy like Gaara?

"Gaara-kun… arigatou."

He chuckled. "Anything for you, Sakura."

* * *

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura held her cell phone a feet away from her ears before bringing it back and spoke. "Naruto?"

"Sakura-chan! Get me out of here! It was awfully boring! I'm dying right now! I can't take it anymore…!" he kept whining through the phone.

Sakura sighed. "But, you're going to take over your dad's company soon. You have bear with it."

"I don't want to! I rather eat 50 bowls of ramen rather than sitting here talking about boring stuffs!"

"Stop yelling on the phone, BAKA!"

She heard Naruto's 'eep' and he finally calmed down.

"Listen. No matter how boring it is, you have to at least pretend that you're listening to what they were discussing about. You know what your mom would say if you ditched the meeting right?" she raised a brow, but obviously, Naruto couldn't see her.

Naruto gulped. He got sudden goose bumps when he was reminded of Kushina, his mother. "Ka-chan would kill me. No doubt about it."

Sakura laughed. "Good that you understood. Hey, hey, Naruto. You know, Sasuke-kun bought me a cute plushie when we went out along with Itachi nii-chan the other day!" she told him excitedly.

"EHH?! You guys went out without me?!" he groaned.

"Well, sorry Naruto. But it was a coincidence. We met outside, and decided to hang out together since we had nothing to do for the time being." She tried to explain, knowing that the blonde guy was already sulking at the other line.

"So, what kind of plushie did Teme got you?" he asked.

"A white rabbit!" she squealed while pulling the plushie into a tight hug. "He chose for me himself."

"Rabbit? Haha! I didn't know Teme got a soft spot for cute animals there!" he laughed.

"Shut up, Naruto! You are the one who don't know anything other than ramen!" she snarled angrily.

"Sakura-chan, you're so cruel…" he cried. "Ah, I've got to go now. See you later, Sakura-chan! I promise I'll bring something for you later. Ah! For Hinata-chan too! Ja ne!"

"It better be other than ramen." She muttered before they ended the conversation. She stared at her cell phone and chuckled. "Geez. That Naruto."

She lay down on her bed and rolled to her side. She stared at the plushie Sasuke bought her a few days ago. She smiled happily and squeezed it tight to her chest. She loves the plushie very much.

She drifted into sleep that night while hugging her favourite plushie.

* * *

She was supposed to meet Gaara at ten o'clock, but she was already ten minutes late! She ran with difficulties because of her high heels and searched for her redhead fiancé. She was too busy looking for him that she didn't realize someone was in front of her. She bumped into the person and almost fell but the person caught her hand, saving her from the pain it may cause.

"Are you all right?" the man asked.

The voice sounded familiar. She looked up and recognized the person instantly. "Kakashi sensei!"

"Yo." He helped her to her feet again.

"What are you doing here, sensei?" she asked politely after thanking him.

"Just taking a walk. And you?"

"I'm supposed to meet Gaara-kun for our wedding preparation-"

"You're getting married?! To Gaara?! But what about Sasuke?"

Sakura was startled at his sudden outburst. Even Kakashi, their previous college lecturer knew about her and Sasuke. However, he was too stupid to realize his own feeling.

"Umm… well… that's…" she stuttered.

Kakashi realized his mistake when saw Sakura's face changed. He assumed that something had happened. He patted her head and smiled through his mask.

"Well, sorry for freaking out just now. I just hope you'll be happy forever, Sakura."

Sakura smiled. She bowed at him politely before excusing herself. While heading towards Gaara, she couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke again. She felt guilty. She was supposed to think of her fiancé and not other guy. She tried her best to shake all the thoughts away of her head. When she saw Gaara, she immediately smiled and hugged him. She's not supposed to think of Sasuke. She told herself that repeatedly.

* * *

"Sakura." Gaara called.

"Yes, Gaara-kun?"

"Umm…" he blushed. "I want to tell you that…" he gulped.

Sakura blinked in confusion.

"I… L-love you."

Sakura's eyes widened upon hearing his confession. She could feel herself blushing too.

"W-what?" she asked stupidly.

"Temari… told me that I should tell you that I love you… everyday." He blushed deeper red.

Sakura reverted her gaze to her banana split, suddenly feeling embarrassed by his confession. She knew, it was not that weird since they are going to get married after all. But, nobody had ever told her that sincerely like Gaara did. Well, except for Naruto when they were still little children.

"I want you to know that… you're the first girl that ever stole my heart. People called this 'Love at first sight'. But whatever it is, I'll make sure that you're going to be my first and last love. I promise!" he stated firmly.

Sakura didn't sure how should she react to this. He loves her sincerely, but she loves Sasuke. But she didn't know if he loves her too. Her heart felt so painful.

"So… I want to know. Do you love me?"

His question made her shot her head up to meet his gaze again. What should she do? After all the nice and sweet things that Gaara did to her, did she have the courage to hurt him? Should she tell him that she didn't love him but Sasuke? Should she tell him that the only person that occupies her heart all these time was Sasuke?

Seeing Sakura's dazed reaction, he dismissed his question and said that he shouldn't ask about it and he would wait for her to tell him when she's ready.

"To make up for my mistake, I have something for you." He took out a small rectangular box from his jacket and gave it to her. "Here, open it."

She took the gift and opened it. She was amazed by the dazzling jewelry in it.

"A necklace?" she took it out from the box. "Wow… it's so pretty."

"Let me put it on you." He offered and went to her side. She helped him by removing her hair and gave him the access to put the necklace around her neck.

Gaara gulped when he saw Sakura's alluring neck. He had to fight the urge from kissing her there. He doesn't want her to be mad at him. Carefully, he finished doing the necklace and sat back on his place, staring at the pink-haired girl.

"It suits you very well, Sakura. You looked beautiful." He praised her sincerely.

Sakura smiled and touched the necklace hanging on her neck. "Thank you, Gaara-kun." Oh great. Now she felt guiltier than before.

After Gaara sent her home that evening, she met her daddy at the stairs.

* * *

"Ah, Sakura. Welcome home. There's a letter for you. I've told the maids to put it in your bedroom." He said.

"Oh, thanks, Daddy." She kissed her daddy's cheek before disappearing to her room.

"What is this?" she asked to herself while examining the letter. She opened it and read the letter. She couldn't believe her eyes at what she read just now.

In a second, she was out of her house again. This time, only one thing was playing in her mind.

"Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

**Tada! Cliffhanger! W-wait! Don't throw your pillows to me yet! You can throw tomatoes to Sasuke if you want. He'll love it :D (WTH am I talking about?)**


	6. Chapter 6 His Confession

**Hello again my dear readers! I'm sorry for taking some time to update this chapter. I was having some writer-block disease and I'm glad I finally got some ideas. Because I love you guys, I'll try to update as soon as I can! But, I'm going to start my classes again soon so it might be a little difficult. Ugh… more assignments coming… **

**Okay, enough of my babblings! Let's see what happened to Sasusaku. What happened to Sasuke?**

**I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – His Confession**

'_Dear Sakura-chan,_

_I know you're in a big confusion. Don't worry! I'll help you to get rid of that misery. I'll get rid of that source of misery so you can be happy with your future husband!_

_-Your dear cousin-'_

What in the world was Sasori thinking?! Wait. Her misery? Does he mean… Sasuke?! She couldn't believe he was going to do bad things to Sasuke! She was VERY sure that Sasori knew how much Sasuke means to her!

She tried to call Sasuke's cell phone, but he didn't answer. She tried to call Itachi, but he said that Sasuke was not home. Sakura became more frightened when she heard that. When Itachi asked her why, she didn't answer and just ended the call. She kept running around, not having any idea where would Sasuke and her cousin would be. When she reached at the backyard of her previous high school - Konoha High School, she heard weird sounds coming from the gym. Then she heard a few screams and sounds of painful yells. She gulped and peeped into the gym.

She stood there frozen when she saw Sasuke was fighting with a few guys. Then, she saw Sasori standing at the corner of the gym, watching Sasuke with and evil smirk. Sakura turned her attention at Sasuke again. There was blood coming out from the corner of his mouth. She felt her eyes became watery. He got into troubles because of her. Then she saw Sasuke was being held by a guy while another guys took the chance to punch and kick him. Sasuke shut his eyes in pain. Sakura can't take it anymore. She barged into the gym with tears.

"Stop it! You're hurting Sasuke-kun!" she screamed, making everyone in the dark and cold gym startled.

Sasori was very surprised to see Sakura there. He jogged towards his precious cousin and hugged her. Sakura was like his own little sister. He will do anything to make her happy. He released her a while later and smiled at her.

"What are you doing here, Sakura-chan? Huh? You're crying? Are you hurt?" he asked in concern.

Sakura grabbed Sasori's shirt and stared at him with pleading eyes. "Sasori nii-san, please let Sasuke-kun go! Please don't hurt him!" she begged.

Sasori stared at Sakura unbelievably. "Sakura-chan, he's the one who always make you sad right?" he whispered.

"No! He never makes me sad." She answered.

"Then, why were you always sighing and having that sorrow look on your face?" he asked.

Sakura gazed at him suspiciously. "How did you know…?"

Sasori smirked. "Sakura-chan, my eyes are everywhere. The maids in your house do love to gossip with each other." He chuckled.

Sakura sighed. "But, please, Sasori nii-san, leave Sasuke-kun alone. If you hurt him, it's just the same as you're hurting me." She pleaded.

Sasori flinched at her words. He doesn't want to hurt her. He turned to his men and told them to let Sasuke go.

"Very well, Sakura-chan. But, if he ever makes you sad again, I'll make him suffer forever." Were his last words before he left the gym with his men.

Sakura ignored Sasori's words and ran towards Sasuke. She kneeled in front of him and examined his wounds.

"Are you okay, Sasuke-kun? Where does it hurt? Tell me!"

Sasuke stared at her while fighting the stinging pain in his abdomen. "What are you doing here, Sakura?"

Sakura didn't look at him. "I… don't want anything bad happen to you."

Sasuke turned his gaze away from her. "Thank you."

Sakura looked up when she heard those words. "Eh?"

Sasuke turned to face her again. "Sakura, I need to tell you something. I wanted to tell you at the lake last summer, but… you were with your fiancé… so… I didn't want to ruin your romantic moments…"

"Y-You saw us?!" she asked.

He nodded hesitantly. "Aa."

"Sasuke-kun, it's not what you think! Actually, he was just kissing my forehead-"

"It's not really matter to me."

Sakura was startled at this. Sasuke realized this, and then he leaned forward so that their forehead touched each other.

"It's a lie, obviously. When I saw you and Gaara there at our secret place, my heart was really painful. Then day you told me and Naruto that you were engaged to Gaara, my world turned dark and I can hardly breathe. I'm not a man that good with words, Sakura. You know that. I've tried a lot of times before to tell you my true feelings, but I failed."

Sakura could feel tears forming in her eyes again. He pulled her into his tight embrace.

"I love you, Sakura. I always have."

A tear rolled down her cheek. Is this a dream? She wrapped her hands around him to feel him, and yeah, he's real. She smiled.

"Sasuke-kun. I-"

"But no matter how much I love you, I can't have you. You belong to him now, Sakura."

Her smile disappeared.

"And this truth kills me. All the time."

He loosened his embrace to get a better view of her beautiful face. She was crying again. He swept her tears away.

"Sasuke-kun, why didn't you tell me this earlier?" she asked sadly.

Sasuke was surprised at her question.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear those words from you. I love you too, Sasuke-kun."

"Then, why did you agreed to marry Gaara?" he asked unbelievably.

She blushed. "That's because I was angry at you! You were so damn slow and you never noticed all the signs I gave to you! You never show any affection to me even though it was obvious that you were jealous when I talked to other guys! You didn't asked me to go to the prom night in our senior year at high school which I ended up going alone while watching Ino and the others having fun at the prom night with their dates! You always makes me irritated and when I got angry you would say that I'm annoy-!"

She was cut off when she felt his lips on hers. She could feel her heart was beating furiously and she was blushing crimson red. When she felt Sasuke's hand crept behind her head to deepen their kiss, she slowly closed her eyes and parted her lips to grant him entrance. She wrapped her hands around his neck and they kept kissing passionately.

When they parted for air, Sasuke leaned his forehead against hers.

"Yeah, you are annoying. But I still love you. I can't help it."

Sakura giggled. She hugged him gently, not wanting to hurt him further.

"I'm glad." She sighed happily. "We need to go back and treat your wounds." She insisted.

"Aa."

* * *

"Whoa, what happened here?" Naruto asked when he saw his two best friends in front of his door. Sakura decided that they would stay at Naruto's house for a night since his house was the nearest with the school.

"Naruto, you wouldn't mind if we stay here for a night, right? Furthermore Sasuke-kun needed to be treated." Sakura begged.

"I don't mind! Come in, tou-chan and kaa-chan are not home today." He ushered them inside. "I'll get the first-aid kit. Wait at the living room for a while." He said and disappeared into the kitchen.

Sakura helped Sasuke to sit on the couch. "Are you sure you're okay, Sasuke-kun?" she asked worriedly.

Sasuke nodded and gave her a small smile. "I'll be fine, Sakura."

She took his hands into hers and saw a few scratches and bruises. She bit her lower lips in guilty.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun." Tears starting to form in her eyes again. Gosh, why did she felt so weak in front of him?

"For what?" he asked.

"Because of me, you got hurt." She said with low voice.

Sasuke sighed. "It's not your fault."

"But-!"

He squeezed Sakura's hands gently. "Sakura." He called. "This is nothing. Really." He assured her.

Sakura stared deep into his onyx eyes. They were beautiful as always. One of the things that made her loves him so much. His eyes could reach deep into her soul.

She nodded reluctantly.

"Gahh! Sakura-chan help me!" Naruto yelped suddenly from the kitchen. Then they heard a loud thumping sound and crashing sounds.

"What in the world are you doing, Naruto?!" Sakura growled angrily while she got up and made her way towards the kitchen. Way to ruin the best moments.

"Sakura-chan! I was trying to make some drinks for you and Sasuke, but I broke the glass! What should I do?! Kaa-chan's gonna kill me!" he said with teary eyes.

"Where are your maids?" she asked, totally annoyed.

"I told them to leave the house because I wanted to be alone." He mumbled slowly.

Sakura sighed. "Now wake up and clean all this mess! I'll help." She kneeled and started to pick the broken glass carefully.

Naruto grinned happily. "Thanks, Sakura-chan! You're the best!"

"Ah, I almost forgot. You said you were going to bring the medical kit?! Where is it?! You wanted Sasuke-kun to be dead from infections and others?!" Sakura snarled again.

"Ehehehe… I forgot. Ah! Where are you going? You said you're going to help me cleaning?" Naruto whined.

"Do it by yourself." Sakura stood up and took the first aid kit on the dining table.

"EHHH?!"

"Stop whining!"

Sasuke who heard everything from the living room because they were so loud just smirked at how Sakura was lecturing Naruto at the kitchen. He leaned into the soft couch and threw his head backward, slightly wincing at the pain. He may have his ribs broken. He didn't mind about it at all. He would just go to the hospital tomorrow.

To him, this pain is nothing. Compared to the pain he had to bear all these time when he knew Gaara asked for her hand in marriage first, this pain is really nothing.

"Sasuke-kun?" a sweet voice called.

He raised his head to see her angelic face. She was smiling with the smile that she reserved only for him. Her smile… it's the best cure for all his pains.

"Why are you staring at me like that, Sasuke-kun?" she fidgeted. A faint blush adorned her cheeks.

He gave her a small smile. She blushed redder.

'_Oh my god he's smiling to me! He's oh-so-sexy smile is killing me!'_ Sakura could feel her heartbeat increased.

He patted the empty space beside him on the couch as a gesture to tell her to sit. She did as she was told and started to treat his wounds. When she needed to wrap bandages around his abdomen, she asked him to take off his shirt while she busied herself finding the materials inside the first-aid kit.

When she realized that he was shirtless, she blushed madly that even Sasuke noticed it. She turned her face away nervously, trying to calm herself down. Sasuke smirked.

"What's wrong, Sakura? You were the one who told me to take off my shirt." He teased.

"N-n-nothing! I'm g-going to wrap the bandage around your b-body… so that you won't hurt yourself f-further…" she stammered nervously.

She tried to concentrate, but his beautiful body was really amazing. She was fascinated with how well-built his torso was. She gulped and tried to finish her job as soon as possible.

"Sakura… what do you have in your head?" he whispered naughtily.

Sakura twitched at his question. "Wh-what do you mean?" she pouted. She was well aware that Sasuke was enjoying in teasing her so much.

"You were staring at my body for a while now." He teased again.

Sakura blushed even redder. "Mou, stop it, Sasuke-kun." She pouted.

Sasuke chuckled. He bent forward so that their lips were just a few inches apart. He could feel her nervous breath on his face. She had shut her eyes tightly. He smirked. He leaned in and-

They heard another crashing sound. They turned swiftly at Naruto who was staring at them with wide azure eyes.

"TEME! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO SAKURA-CHAN?! SHE'S GAARA'S FIANCEE, TEME!" he yelled loudly.

Sasuke was snapped back into reality when he heard that. He turned his face away from Sakura again. Sakura noticed this and sighed sadly.

When she was ready to shout at Naruto, she saw the orange juice which had splattered on the floor along with the glasses. She sighed again.

"Naruto, Kushina-san is going to kill you for real this time." she muttered.

Naruto paled again. "I BROKE THEM AGAIN! OH MY GOSH!"

Both of Sasuke and Sakura sighed.

Sasuke stared at Sakura who was laughing at Naruto. Deep inside his heart, he told himself that he's going to be the one who will make her happy. He's going to be the only who she deserved her most beautiful smile. She's going to be his wife. Not Gaara's!

'_Gaara, she's mine.'_


	7. Chapter 7 Her Wish

**Hello there my dear readers! Finally I finished this chapter. Phew, took me quite some times to finish this. Somehow, I ended up making everything more complicated. Ahahaha… **

**I don't know what I should say anymore. Let's get on with the story. **

**I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Her Wish

"You're finally here, forehead! I have been waiting for you!" Ino exclaimed happily when she saw her pink-haired best friend at her own wedding gallery.

She was more than happy when she heard the news about Sakura's upcoming wedding. However, she couldn't help but feeling astonished that the groom-to-be is not Sasuke. They were like, the most ideal couple in high school, the prom king and queen (although they didn't attend the prom together) of Konoha High School, and everybody in the school including the teachers knew about how they felt about each other. It's just that they never spill it.

She brought Sakura inside her own office. She went to the corner of the huge room and took some files from there.

"Take a seat. I've prepared a few sketches for your wedding gown. They are fabulous! I'm sure you'll like it! Sai helped me too." The blonde girl kept chattering happily while pulling Sakura towards the couch.

"Ino." Sakura called softly after she sat on the cozy couch.

"Yes, forehead?" Ino stared at her friend suspiciously. She didn't react to her usual insults as always. She didn't called her pig, instead she called her real name. This means she had something big bothering her.

Sakura fidgeted before sighing. She didn't sure whether she should tell her this or not. But, Ino is her best friend. They always share their problems together.

"Ino. I… I don't want to get married." She finally said it.

Ino widened her blue eyes. "WHAT?!" she opened and closed her mouth like a fish, unable to find the right words. "Are you crazy?!"

"But, Ino, I'm still too young. I want to… to further my studies." She felt guilty. She knew very well what kind of trouble she is getting herself into. But, she's really not prepared to get married yet. All these marriage things are making her miserable.

"Honestly, just what are you thinking actually, Sakura? You're going to take over your dad's company soon. You know how long he has been waiting to see you taking over the restaurants. You already have a bright future, Sakura. What do you want to do?" she stared at the pink-haired girl with worried face.

"I want to realize my dream, Ino. You know what I want to be when I grow up, right Ino?" she stared back at the blonde girl.

"You mean… you want to be a doctor?" Ino asked back, slightly horrified.

Sakura nodded. She turned her gaze away from her best friend while her fingers playing with the kilt of her skirt.

Ino sighed heavily. What kind of trouble is she getting herself into now?

"Ino, you're my best friend. You're supposed to support me!" she pouted sadly.

"I know, I know. But how you're going to explain to Gaara and you dad later?" Ino crossed her arms against her chest.

"Um… I don't know… That's why I'm here." She smiled sheepishly.

Ino slapped her forehead. "Sheesh. This is really troublesome."

"You sounded like Shikamaru, Ino." Sakura teased.

"I know. I guess I can't help it since we've been together for quite some time before we broke up." She sighed.

Sakura smiled. Ino and Shikamaru were a happy couple when they were in high school. However, when they started to fight continuously, they finally decided to broke up and found themselves a new partner. Ino is happy with her relationship with Sai now, and even Shikamaru succeeded to get the fierce Temari for himself. They were still befriending each other, although sometimes they still fight each time they met.

Sakura took one of the papers from the file Ino gave her. She stared at it with amazement.

"It's pretty, Ino…" she sighed.

"It will be prettier if you're the one who wear it, Sakura." Ino smiled. "Sai and I created this. We gave our all for the best wedding dress for you!" she said proudly.

Sakura chuckled at her blonde friend's antics. "I would love to." She whispered. "But only if the groom is Sasuke-kun." She smiled with a slight blush tinted on her cheeks.

Ino heard her clear enough and went wide eyes. "You guys finally declared your feelings towards each other?!" she asked with full hope.

Sakura nodded shyly. "A few days ago, after he was beaten by Sasori nii-san's friends."

"OHMYGOSH!" Ino exclaimed super-excitedly, clasping both of her hands to her chest. "Did both of you kissed?" her eyes were sparkling with hope.

Sakura blushed darker red before nodding slightly.

Ino squealed loudly, suddenly changing into her fan-girl mode. "Damn you, forehead! You're such a cheater! You better tell me everything that happened next!"

Sakura shook her head while still blushing madly. "N-nothing happened after that! W-we went to Naruto's house and slept there together."

"Slept together?!" Ino gasped excitedly.

"N-not only me and Sasuke-kun! With Naruto between us, just like we used to do when we were kids." She tried to explain so that Ino wouldn't misunderstand which may lead to something embarrassing to come into the blonde's mind.

Ino stared at the pink-haired girl with awe. "Aww… so sweet. But Naruto is always getting in the way. That idiot! He ruined the excitement!" she yelled furiously.

Sakura chuckled nervously. "Stop it, Ino. You're embarrassing yourself." She sighed.

Ino huffed and crossed her arms against her chest. "So, back to the earlier problem, what should we do with your dream to be a doctor, and your father's dream to see you take over the company and marry the heir of the biggest electrical company in the country?" she asked Sakura again.

Sakura shrugged. "Maybe… I should just leave the house and fly overseas to further my studies?"

"You mean, you want to run away from home?" Ino asked seriously.

Sakura shrugged again. "Just maybe…"

"Sakura, no matter what you do and where you'll go, there's always someone who will find you for sure." Ino said before sighing dreamily.

Sakura raised a brow. "Huh? Who?"

"Of course it's Sasuke, silly."

* * *

A few knocks were heard and he gave permission for the person to enter. Gaara looked up from his paperwork to see Temari walking into his office. He nodded at his sister as acknowledgement before continuing with his works. Temari pouted at this.

"Geez, Gaara. If you do that to Sakura whenever she came into your office, she'll be scared for sure." She teased. She smirked when Gaara twitched upon hearing his fiancée's name.

He growled under his breath before looking up at Temari. He hated it when she started to scare him that Sakura was going to leave him if he didn't treat his bride-to-be properly.

"What do you want?" he asked grumpily.

"I just want to tell you that tomorrow you should ask your beautiful fiancée to come over and have dinner with us." Temari said happily.

"I'll just call her later." He said tiredly. He had been doing his work all day long. "I don't think I want to bother her too much. She may want to be with her friends too."

"What are you saying, Gaara?! A girl will always want to spend more time with the person she loves as much as she can!" she nearly yelled.

"But the person that she wanted to spend a lot of time with is not me." He mumbles softly.

"Pardon me?" Temari asked.

Gaara shook his head. "Nothing. Fine. I'll ask her as soon as I finish my works."

"Good!" she chirped happily. Then she sighed and gave her little brother a pity smile. "Gaara, don't overwork yourself too much. It's not good for you. You should rest more often. Kankurou and I can take over for you some time."

Gaara returned her smile with a tired one. "I'm fine. Sakura always told me that too. She even forced me to sleep more and have healthy eating habits. She's like my personal nurse already." The thoughts made him chuckled softly.

Temari smiled happily. She was glad that Sakura had made her little brother happy. She just hoped for the best for her beloved little brother.

"I'm going to see Shikamaru. See you later, Gaara." She said and left the room.

Gaara watched the door closed and leaned into his chair. He turned his chair around to stare at the sunset behind him.

"If only I can make her heart mine too…" he sighed.

She's maybe going to be his wife and be his. But, deep inside, he knew very well how much Sakura loves Sasuke. Her heart belongs to Sasuke, for the whole time.

* * *

"_Moshi-moshi, Gaara-kun!" _

She sounded happy, as always. Gaara smiled. He missed her a lot.

"How are you, beautiful?" he asked, earning a giggle from the other line.

"_I'm good. How 'bout you? You sounded so tired. You've been working all day too today? I've told you not to overwork yourself, Gaara-kun."_

Gaara chuckled softly. Hearing her sweet voice was enough to make him felt most of his burden before lifted.

"I'm fine. Listening to your voice was enough to make me energized again." He said.

"_Oh, really?"_ she chuckled.

"I want to see you. I miss you so much."

"_Um… sure. Where should we meet?"_ she asked.

Gaara smiled happily. "Tomorrow at my house. 8 pm. I'll fetch you at your house."

"_Okay. I'll see you then."_

"One more thing, Sakura."

"_Yes?"_

"I love you."

The other line was silent.

"_Em. See you tomorrow, Gaara-kun. Good night." Beep._

Gaara stared at his cell phone. He sighed heavily. He shouldn't have hoped that she will say those three words back at him. His heart broke silently.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Gaara-kun… I should have told you the truth. I don't deserve a good man like you…" she murmured to herself after she ended the call. It hurts her to hurt him, but she was afraid. She was afraid that he would hate her so much for using his love just to make Sasuke jealous with her. No. Gaara will definitely hate her.

She sighed for the hundredth time that day.

* * *

Gaara drove silently but couldn't help stealing a glance at his beautiful fiancée once in a while. She was staring outside of the window silently. He wondered what does the pink-haired girl has in her mind. Although he was quite sure that she was thinking of Sasuke, he tried his best not to mind of it very much. After all, she's going to be his wife. He will do everything to win her heart, slowly but steadily.

"What are you thinking about, my beautiful one?" he asked gently, not trying to surprise her.

She snapped from her thoughts and turned to face her jade-eyes fiancé. She gave him a sweet smile.

"Nothing. Gaara-kun, who's going to be with us tonight?"

Gaara parked his Lamborghini in front of the main door. "Just Temari and Kankurou." He answered. "We're here. Wait, I'll open the door for you," he said and swiftly got out of the car. He opened the door for Sakura and held out a hand to help her step out of the shiny black car. He gave his car key to the butler who was waiting for them and lead Sakura to the dining hall.

Sakura was fascinated by the huge mansion. It looked almost like a palace. There were two majestic stairs leading upstairs. The chandelier was dazzling at the center of the main hall. As they walked, she noticed some frames hanging on the wall. She stared at a picture of a red haired woman and a man with light brown hair. They were smiling. The red haired woman looked very lovely and gentle.

"That's my mother and uncle Yashamaru." Gaara spoke suddenly beside her.

"Your uncle?" she asked curiously.

Gaara nodded. "But he didn't live long, just like my mother. He died from a disease a few years ago." He stared at the picture with a lonely looks.

Sakura felt guilty for asking such personal question. She went closer to him and wrapped her hands around his arms. Gently, she leaned her head against his muscular arm.

"I'm sorry for asking."

Gaara smiled. "It's okay. I have you now, didn't I?"

Sakura tried to smile even though it was hard. She was giving him another false hope again. She felt so bad for doing this.

"Let's go, Sakura. Temari and Kankurou are waiting for us." He said eventually and they continued their way to the dining hall.

Temari was very thrilled to see her future sister-in-law. She glomped to her and nearly choked her out of breath. Gaara sweat dropped at his sister's antics.

"Temari, you're scaring my future wife." He said and sighed. He was afraid that Sakura would not be comfortable around them. Especially when it's just the three of them.

"Sakura, you're still as beautiful as ever!" Temari sighed dreamily. "I'm so happy for you, Gaara. You'll have such a beautiful lady to look after you later!"

Kankurou grinned widely. "Man! I wish I could have her too. Gaara, can I borrow her sometimes?"

"Hell no!" Gaara hissed.

Kankurou laughed. "Just kidding, lil' bro."

Gaara coughed to gain everyone's attention. "Okay now. Behave yourself, Temari, Kankurou." He said.

He ushered his fiancée to her seat and pulled the chair for her. Then, he pushed the chair comfortable enough for her to sit. He took his seat beside her. Temari sat in front of Sakura while Kankurou sat beside the blonde woman.

They ate in peace and sometimes talked about a few things. Gaara was nearly choked when Temari and Kankurou offered to show the pictures of Gaara as a child. He blushed madly when they wanted to show the picture of Gaara wearing a cute raccoon costume when he was still in kindergarten. He scolded them and threatened to kill them if they do that.

Temari and Kankurou sulked, saying that their once cute little brother doesn't love them anymore. Gaara flinched at the statement and tried to tell them that it was not true, making Sakura laughed merrily. The three siblings stared at Sakura.

"Gomen, gomen. It is really nice to have siblings, ne?" she wiped the tears at the corner of her eyes. She laughed too much that she had tears in her eyes.

Temari grinned sheepishly. "Sure it is! But you have no idea how hard it is to look after them especially when they are boys! I would love to have little sister too so that we could go shopping together!"

Kankurou snickered. "Temari have a little sister? I bet the poor girl will have terrible childhood because of you."

"What did you mean by that?!" Temari growled angrily, already standing from her chair and bent forward towards Kankurou with a furious glare.

Sakura laughed again. She likes this family already. They were so lively despite how fierce they looked. They have a very strong bond and they would be on each other's aid at any time. Somehow, she was quite jealous that Gaara has such wonderful siblings. She had been the only child, so never know how having siblings felt like. Seeing Gaara and his siblings made her understand how it felt like even just a little.

* * *

Temari brought Sakura to their greenhouse to have some girly talks. The blonde woman warned the boys not to follow them and stay quietly in the mansion. She earned some groans and grumblings, which she ignored happily.

Sakura was truly fascinated by the scenery in the greenhouse. It was warm and comforting being in there since the wind was so cold outside. She could see a lot of flowers and some herbal plants. The greenhouse was really huge that even Sakura trees were inside there. She stared at the blooming cherry blossoms and their falling petals.

"How pretty." She smiled.

"Gaara loves Sakura the most." Temari said suddenly.

Sakura turned her head towards Temari swiftly. "Eh?"

Temari grinned and pointed at the cherry blossoms. "These. He loves staring at them for hours when he had free time."

"Oh…" she blushed slightly in all of sudden.

Temari approached the pink-haired girl and took her hands into hers. She stared deeply into the emerald eyes and smiled tenderly.

"Sakura, I hope you'll make Gaara happy forever in his life. He might be rude sometimes, especially when he's too tired and angry, but I never saw him so happy until the day he met you." She said.

Sakura widened her eyes. Temari was giving her such a hopeful look. Instead of her cheerfulness before, she cared deeply about her youngest brother.

"He never got the chance to feel mom's love since she died after Gaara was born. Kankurou and I tried our best to make sure that Gaara grew up happily. Uncle Yashamaru helped us a lot since dad's always busy working outside. Uncle Yashamaru told us that Gaara would depend on us because he's still so young and defenseless. We did our best, even though it's hard to do." She gave her a sad smile.

"After Uncle Yashamaru died when Gaara was 10 because of brain tumor, he cried so much and couldn't accept the fact that he was gone. Gaara never smiled after that day. Then, one day, he came home with a small and innocent smile on his face. When I asked him what made him so happy, he said that he saw an angel. A cherry blossoms angel."

Sakura felt a tear slide down her cheek. What has she done? She's going to hurt this family?

"That's why; I really hope that you will take a good care of our beloved Gaara. He's our cute little brother. A little brother is always cute no matter how much time has passed." She winked.

"E-Emm…" was the only thing she could say.

"Yosh! Let's go back inside and get the boys. I just hope Kankurou is still alive right now. Kankurou is such an expert in pissing Gaara off." She chuckled. She pulled Sakura's hand and head out of the greenhouse.

When they got back inside, they saw Gaara and Kankurou throwing the magazines from the book racks at each other. Temari sighed. "Here we go again."

Sakura giggled. Deep in her heart, she really hoped that everything would always stay like this. She didn't want this family to fall apart only because of her. However, things are not that simple.

Why does life have to be so complicated?

* * *

**Me : O…kaayyy… should I just make this story as GaaSaku at the end instead of SasuSaku? **

**Sasuke : Yeah, do that and die.**

**Me : *gulp***

**Gaara : *smirked* Why not. The Uchiha will never treat her just like I did.**

**Sasuke : Oh really? *evil smirk***

**Me : Oh boy… gotta stop them before they destroy my room.**

**Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8 His Habit

**Hello my dear readers! I'm sorry for the late update! I was sooooo busy these days! Assignment plus lab reports plus quizzes plus motivational camp plus field trip equals to INFINITY! Gosh. Give me a break… I can't let my readers wait for me to update this story for so long. I'm a person who hate to wait and be waited for. Huh… I'm really exhausted. Mentally, to be exact.**

**Enough with my babblings, back to SasuSaku.**

**I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

Chapter 8 – His Habit

Sasuke stirred in his sleep when he heard the vibration of his cell phone. Lazily, he reached out a hand towards the table beside his bed and took his phone. He fought to open his reluctant eyes, and saw Sakura's name on the screen. He let out a deep sigh before answering the call.

"_Sasuke-kun?"_ her angelic voice called.

"Hn." Was his only reply.

"_Were you sleeping? Sorry to bother you._" She said guiltily.

"No… it's fine. What is it?" he could feel his head pounding. He grunted silently.

"_Ne, your mother asked me to come over to her studio tomorrow. She told me to ask you come along. Will you? Please,please,please…!_" she said excitedly.

Sasuke grumbled. Sakura was talking too loud that it made his headache worse. "Why?"

"_Because… I'm too ashamed to go there alone._" She fidgeted on the other line. "_Mikoto-san wanted me to become her model for this coming winter._"

Sasuke shut his eyes tightly, trying to process everything she said before. He didn't realize that he was hissing with pain when another stinging pain came to his head.

"_Sasuke-kun? Are you okay?_" she asked, starting to get worried.

"Aa."

"_No you're not! I can tell that you're in pain! Where are you right? I'll come straight away._" She said softly, not wanting to make him stop her. "_Please?_" she begged.

Sasuke gave up. It's not a good idea to be stubborn in this condition after all.

"My apartment." He answered, and then the call was quickly ended by her.

* * *

Sakura entered his house with the spare key that Sasuke gave to her. She called his name but she heard no reply. She went to his room and saw him lying helplessly on the floor. Her eyes widened and she swiftly went to his side.

"Sasuke-kun?! What happened to you?!" she asked in panic.

"S-Sakura…" he called weakly.

She put a hand on his forehead. "You have a high fever, Sasuke-kun! I'll call a doctor!"

Sasuke caught her wrist quickly and made her stayed. "No. Don't. I just need… some rest."

"But, Sasuke-kun!"

"I don't want… to see a doctor. Please." He begged.

Sakura sighed defeated. "Fine. Let's get you to your bed first."

She helped him to get up and brought him to his king-sized bed. She used his blanket to cover his body. When she disappeared to the kitchen, Sasuke took the chance to call Itachi.

"Listen, don't come to my house today. I need some rest because of this stupid fever- No,no! I don't want any doctor! Sakura's here. She'll look after me- Shut up! I won't do anything stupid to her! Ugh, you're just worsening my headache. Bye." He ended the call quickly.

"Sasuke-kun? Who was that?" she asked when she returned to the room.

"Nothing important." He winced when another pain shot through his head.

"I think you might have a migraine. Have you been working yourself too hard?" she asked while her hand gently wiping his face and neck with wet towel. Then, she dipped the towel into a bowl of cold water and squeezed it. She placed the towel on top of his forehead.

"I… have to." He whispered with eyes closed.

"Huh?"

He didn't answer. Sakura gave up waiting for him to answer and stood up.

"I'm going to make some porridge for you. Then you have to take the medicine and get some sleep. Please wait for a while. Remember! Please, stop thinking about your works for now. You have to clear your mind for a while. Okay?" then she left to the kitchen.

Sasuke smirked amusedly instead of his pain. He closed his eyes and put the back of his hand on the towel on his forehead.

"_Just a little more, Sakura. Just a little more…"_

* * *

When he finished his porridge and took his medicine, he tried to sleep but failed. Sakura was at the kitchen again doing the dishes. He rolled to his side towards the window and saw the half moon. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. A few seconds later, he opened them back with a scowl. Then he rolled to another side towards the door. He saw Sakura heading towards him. She sat at the bedside and put a hand on his forehead to check on his temperature.

"Your fever is still quite high, Sasuke-kun. Get some sleep." She said gently.

"I can't sleep." He replied shortly.

"Just close your eyes and you'll fell asleep."

"I tried, but I still can't sleep."

Sakura sighed. "Okay then, try counting the sheep."

Sasuke pouted. "No. that's embarrassing."

"Then, should I get you Dino-chan?"

His eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Hell no!"

"Then what can I do to help you get some sleep?!" she started to become exasperate. Sasuke can be so childish especially when he's at his weak state.

There was a long pause before he suddenly spoke, "Stay here… beside me."

Sakura stared at him in disbelief. She blinked a few times when she saw his face reddened. Maybe it was because of the fever, or maybe… he's blushing?

She smiled eventually. "Sure. I'll stay here. When you wake up, the first thing you're going to see is me. Okay?"

Sasuke nodded and tried to get some sleep again. He felt her hand removing the towel on top of his forehead and replacing it again. Then, the soft hand moved to take his hand she squeezed it slightly, letting him know that she was there. He felt calm and comfortable with her by his side. A while later, he fell asleep with his hand holding tight to hers.

She stared at his sleeping features. He looked so cute and calm. His breath was sometimes heavy, maybe because of the fever. She tried to release Sasuke's hand from hers, but his grip was strong and firm, like he knew he would lose her if he let her go. She smiled to herself. How ironic. No matter how strong their feelings towards each other, she's going to belong to someone else. The thought made her heart ache once again.

She used another hand to change the towel on Sasuke's forehead. She had some difficulties to squeeze them to dry, but she did her best not to wake him up. She knew Sasuke won't be happy if his sleep was disturbed.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Sakura quickly answered it, not wanting the ringing to disturb Sasuke.

"Moshi-moshi."

"_Ah, is that you, Sakura-chan? I'm glad! How is Sasuke? Has he taken his medicine?" _Mikoto asked worriedly.

"Sasuke-kun is sleeping right now. Don't worry, Mikoto-san. He had his meal just now and I made sure he took his medicine. He just need some rest. Everything's under control, although he refused to see a doctor." She answered calmly.

"_Sasuke hates doctors. I never know why. Oh, he's asleep? How long did it take for him to sleep?_" she asked with interest.

"Umm… it took him quite a while. He told me to stay by his side, and then he fell asleep just like that." She answered while recalling about what Sasuke said earlier.

"_Are you holding his hands?_" there was a hint of amusement in the older Uchiha woman's voice.

Sakura blushed. "Err… yes, I am."

Mikoto giggled happily at the other line. "_How cute!_" she squealed.

"Eh?"

"_My baby Sasuke has a weird habit of wanting to have someone holding his hand while he was sleeping when he got sick. Maybe it was to make him feel secure. But, don't you think that it's cute?! And one more thing, Sasuke won't easily let anyone else see his weak state except me, Itachi and you. No, he never let his father saw his weak state because of the damn Uchiha pride in their blood._"

Sakura blushed even redder. She couldn't believe how much she meant for Sasuke. but, why did he never show it before? If he did, she may not accept Gaara's proposal.

"_Sakura-chan, please take care of Sasuke for me, okay? Love you. See you later; I got some work to be done. Send my best regard to him!_" Beep.

Sakura stared at the phone. "Hai, Mikoto-san." She whispered and smiled. She placed the phone back on its place.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes and felt his body sweating because of the thick blanket. He turned to look at the digital clock on the side table. 10.30pm. He felt hungry. Then, he saw Sakura sleeping at the side of his bed. She seemed tired. Sasuke smiled slightly. Thanks to her, he felt better now.

He got out of the bed and put her on the bed so that she can sleep comfortably. He stared at the sleeping beauty for a while. He moved some strands of her pink hair from her face. She was so beautiful. Shaking the thought out of his head, he moved to the bathroom and cleaned himself.

When he got out of the bathroom, Sakura was already sitting on the bedside with a sleepy face. He resisted the urge to chuckle at her cute state, so he just smirked.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." He kneeled in front of her, so that she didn't need to tilt her head to see him.

She pouted cutely. "It's not morning yet… I fell asleep. I'm sorry. How are you feeling?" she asked while her right hand reached out to feel the temperature on his forehead. "You're okay now, thank goodness." She gave him a relieved smile.

Sasuke took her hand that was on his forehead and brought it to his cheek. He nuzzled to her warmth, enjoying the feeling of her soft hand on his cold cheek.

Sakura was amused by his gesture. It was simple, but she knows that he wanted to tell her that he loves her. Their eyes were locked onto each other.

"Your mother called."

"Hn?"

"She sent her best regards to you."

"Aa."

"I didn't know you had such a cute habit, Sasuke-kun." Sakura giggled.

"Hn?"

"You always need someone to hold your hand while you're sleeping. Especially, when you're having a fever, right?"

Sasuke scowled and turned his face away in embarrassment. "Mom…" he grumbled.

"Don't be shy, Sasuke. I'm the person who's important to you, so it's okay to show me your weakness." She said softly while caressing his fair cheek tenderly. "People say that loving someone means to accept his/her weakness."

He turned his gaze back to her again. "Then, even though you're annoying and talk a lot, I still love you."

Sakura widened her emerald eyes and yelped, "Sasuke-kun!"

He laughed. Sakura smiled. She leaned forward and kissed him lovingly.

* * *

Itachi flipped over a few documents from Sasuke's files. He couldn't believe his eyes. Sasuke had done all these by himself?

He took out his cell phone and called his father.

"Dad, I think we need to discuss something. Sasuke had been hiding something from us." He smirked.

When the conversation ended, he looked over the documents again. Everything seemed really amusing to him.

"So, how are you going to explain this to our hard-headed father, Sasuke?" he chuckled evilly.

* * *

**Me : Sasuke-kun, what is Dino-chan's real name?**

**Sasuke : ...**

**Me : Let me guess! It's-**

**Sasuke : MANGENKYO SHARINGAN!**

**Me : WAARRRRRGGGHHHHHHHHHH! WHY IS THERE A MOUNTAIN OF ASSIGNMENTS?! I MEAN, A REAL MOUNTAIN OF ASSIGNMENTS! SASUKE-KUN! STOP IT! STOP IT! MY LECTURER IS COMING AFTER ME! GYAAHHHHHHHHH!**

**XP**

**(Oh, must be my imagination. Remember, stress is not good for you body! And mind. See you next time!)**


	9. Chapter 9 Her Knight in Shining Armor

**Hello there my dear readers! Please forgive me again for the late update. A lot of things happened. Last week I was really busy! But it was fun after all! Now, let's continue with the story. **

**I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

Chapter 9 – Her knight in Shining Armor

Gaara stared at the man in front of him. A lot of things ran through his head when he saw this man. His rival.

"What brings you here, Uchiha Sasuke?" he asked with low voice.

Sasuke gave the redhead a stern look. "Let Sakura go. She belongs to me."

Gaara widened his jade eyes. He was genuinely surprised by the raven-haired man's boldness.

"What makes you think that I will let you order me around?" he frowned. His fist was clenched tightly on his lap.

Sasuke smirked and walked towards Gaara's desk. He put his palms onto the table and leaned towards the redhead in a challenging manner.

"Sakura loves me. Not you." he whispered.

"How can you be so sure about that?" Gaara didn't want to lose.

Sasuke scowled. "Isn't it obvious? We've been together since _forever_."

"Hn. But you're too late. The wedding is going to be held in one month. Invitations had just been sent yesterday." This time it was Gaara's turn to smirk in triumph.

Sasuke straightened himself and crossed his arms against his wide chest. "It's not a big deal. You know how popular Uchihas are with the media? I could spread the truth about your relationship anytime." Sasuke shrugged.

The redhead narrowed his eyes. "The truth?"

Sasuke smirked. He stared deeply into Gaara's jade eyes.

"The truth is Sakura didn't love you. She just pitied you. That's the truth."

Gaara couldn't believe what he heard just now. He was frozen on his seat. His heartbeat increased suddenly. '_Is that true?_' his heart whispered.

Sasuke rolled his eyes when he saw Gaara's face change. He seemed to be in a big shock. But, he can't go back now. He made it clear with Gaara that Sakura belongs to him. He started to leave the room when Gaara suddenly called him. He turned around only to be punched straight in the face. Sasuke's back met the wall from the impact.

"You… you lied to me! You lied!" Gaara shouted furiously, slightly panting.

Sasuke wiped the blood that came out from his mouth. He stood up against the redhead and glared at him. "Stop dreaming, this is reality."

Gaara panted harder. He knew that Sakura didn't love him as much as he loves her _yet_, but to be pitied? He couldn't accept that. He grabbed Sasuke's collar and glared furiously into those cold onyx orbs. He hates that look. He could see that Sasuke is not approving his abilities. He knew that Sasuke was dead serious from the look that he gave him.

"Get out of my room. Now!" he pushed Sasuke towards the door, making him fell on the floor.

Sasuke fought the urge to beat the redhead here and now. He had to bear with it. He didn't want to create a scene there. He stood up again and twisted the doorknob.

"If you see Sakura and hurt her, you'll have to pay twice for that later." He warned before leaving the room.

* * *

Uchiha Fugaku glared at his youngest son. Sasuke looked down, unable to fight his father's deadly glare. Inside, he was cursing Itachi for telling their father about what he did with the company's money. He scowled slightly. Actually, it was _his_ money. He could always do whatever he wanted with his money, right?

"Sasuke." Fugaku called.

"Yes, father." He answered.

"Why did you use half of the company's money to build the hospital?" he asked straight-forwardly.

Sasuke raised his head a bit to look into Fugaku's face. "It's my money, father. I can do anything that I like with them. I'll pay them back later, if you insist that they _were_ the company's money."

Fugaku widened his eyes, making Sasuke shrunk a bit into his seat. He sighed. Sasuke was right. The company belonged to him when he turned 19 last year. He was proud of Sasuke because he could manage the company very well on his own.

However, when Itachi told him that Sasuke was doing something unbelievable, he decided that they might need some explanation to be done. Sasuke used the money to build a new hospital. What in the world was he thinking?!

"What makes you think that the hospital will bring profit for us?" Fugaku asked again.

Sasuke sighed. He hates it when his father started with his never-ending questions. "I don't need to answer that question. You can see how much money Tsunade's corporation made with their hospital."

Fugaku nodded. "But then, we need to compete with them."

Sasuke smirked. "Don't worry, father. I _love_ competition."

Fugaku nodded again. "Good." He paused for a while before continued, "That's how my son should be."

Sasuke widened his eyes in pure shock. Then, a small smile crossed his face. His father had just praised him. He felt so happy.

"You may go now. Come back at the villa once in a while. I'm tired of your mother's nagging about her sons not loving her anymore." Fugaku frowned at this.

Sasuke chuckled. "Aa."

After he left his father's office, he went to the building site where the new hospital is built. He smiled. He could see the perfect future for him and Sakura.

'_Sakura will be the doctor of this hospital and we will survive on our own without the company at all.'_ He whispered to himself.

* * *

"Sasori nii-san?" Sakura called when she saw her cousin in front of one of her family's restaurant.

Sasori turned around and gave her a small smile. "Hello, dear cousin."

"What are you doing here? Let's get into the restaurant." She said happily and pulled Sasori's hand to come along with her.

She brought him into a special room which is one of the specialties of the restaurant. The room was spacious with the combination of traditional-modern Japanese style. They had hidden karaoke set inside the room, but at the same time there were a beautiful Japanese garden outside of the room.

They sat facing each other. Sakura stared at her redhead cousin with curiosity. "So, what brings you here?"

"I received your wedding invitation yesterday. Congratulations." He smiled.

Sakura blushed and smiled. "T-thank you. I'm quite nervous myself."

Sasori frowned slightly. "Sakura." He called softly.

"Hmm?"

"Stop lying to me. You may fool your parents. But you cannot fool me. And Naruto." He stated firmly.

Sakura was really shocked. "What do you mean?"

Sasori gritted his teeth. "Why you didn't tell me that you're in love with Sasuke?"

Sakura lowered her head and stared at the dining table in front of her. "That's… because…"

"Why did you agree to marry Gaara? Are you toying with his feeling?"

Sakura shot up her head to meet with Sasori's glare. She could feel tears started to form at the corner of her eyes. She couldn't find the right words. She just shook her head.

Sasori sighed. "Sakura, you can't do this. You're going to marry Gaara. So, I want you to forget Sasuke."

Sakura stared deeply into Sasori's and shook her head furiously, making her tears slide down her cheeks.

"You have to! The invitations had been distributed! You know how many important guests are going to come, right?!" he started to raise his voice.

"But… but…!"

"Sakura! You need to come back to reality! You're going to be Gaara's wife in a month! You cannot turn back! If the wedding is cancelled, you'll never know what Gaara and his siblings are going to do to you and your family's restaurant!" Sasori was nearly shouted, but he controlled his emotions when he saw Sakura sobbing in front of him.

Sakura kept sobbing uncontrollably. She never realized that she would be hurt this much.

Sasori sighed. He stood up from his place and moved closer to Sakura. He embraced her and let her cried on his chest. He may have been too rough before, but he wanted her to realize that she should not let herself get involved in a big problem. Known as the Sand siblings, they were mostly feared for their relation with one of the mafia group in their town. They would do anything as long as the Sand siblings pay for them.

As a member of a mafia group called Akatsuki, Sasori knew them very well. The leader, Orochimaru was a psycho. He enjoyed torturing people rather than killing them quickly. He couldn't imagine Sakura to be tortured like that. He loves Sakura and her parents. He entered Akatsuki because it would give him a benefit if Sakura's family was in trouble or being threatened by any other mafia groups.

He had been protecting the cherry blossom without her knowing it.

He pulled her closer to him. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I just don't want anybody to hurt you."

Sakura had finally stopped crying and she shook her head against his wide chest. "No, I'm sorry, Sasori nii-san. But," she pulled away from him to get a better view of his loving face. "Sasori nii-san, I want you to know that I love Sasuke-kun from the bottom of my heart. I just want to be with him."

Sasori sighed. He pulled a small and gentle small before ruffling her hair lovingly. "I know."

Sakura smiled, feeling glad that Sasori understood her.

Suddenly, her phone rang. She took it out of her handbag and looked at the screen. It was an unknown number. She and Sasori exchanged looks before she answered the call.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"_Sakura, it's me, Sasuke. My cell phone was out of battery. Listen, I want to meet you at the park now. I have a surprise for you. See you later!" Beep!_

Sakura blinked a few times before giggling. "I wonder what he is going to do. He suddenly changed our plan to meet here."

"Sasuke?" Sasori found that it was obvious because she seemed so happy.

Sakura nodded. "His voice was not clear enough, but he told me to meet him at the park. I'm sorry because I cannot accompany you for dinner today. See you later!" she talked very fast and pecked at his cheek before leaving him there, dumbfounded.

He just watched her leave. A while later, he smiled. He made a new promise to himself. He will help Sakura to be with the one that she loves no matter what happen. He will protect her with his life if anyone tries to harm her.

* * *

Sasori left the restaurant shortly after Sakura left. He walked towards his motorbike and put on his helmet. Then, he saw someone familiar walking into the restaurant.

"Sasuke?" he said with confusion.

Sasuke turned towards him and raised a brow. "Sasori." He acknowledged him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you told Sakura to meet you at the park." He said, starting to get worried.

Sasuke frowned. "No, I didn't. We've promised to meet here."

A sudden realization hit them.

"SAKURA!"

"Sasori! Tell me where did Sakura go!" Sasuke yelled in panic.

"The park. We need to hurry, Sasuke! If they got her…" Sasori clenched his fist.

"What if they got her?!" Sasuke turned furious now.

Sasori glared sharply at Sasuke. "They may torture her, rape her, and then sell her to another country."

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror. He was about to start running towards the park when Sasori pulled his arms and halted him.

"Get on. We'll go find her together."

He had no time to argue, so he hopped onto Sasori's motorbike. Sasori was riding with unimaginable speed, both of them hoping for Sakura's safety.


	10. Chapter 10 His Greatest Fear

**Hello there dear readers~! I don't know what should I write on this author's note today so let's just get on with the story. With some actions! Yeah!**

**I don't own Naruto~~~**

* * *

Chapter 10 – His Greatest Fear

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

Orochimaru chuckled darkly. He approached the pink-haired woman and grabbed her chin forcefully to make her face him. "My, my. A drop-dead beauty. No wonder he wanted you so bad."

Sakura struggled to release herself from his grip. "What do you mean?!" she asked angrily.

He chuckled again. He backed away from her and walked to the corner of the dark and damp room. It looked almost like an old building site. The wall seemed to be ready to crumble down on them anytime soon.

"W-where am I?" she asked frightened.

"Somewhere that nobody would ever find us." He took an envelope from the table and peeked inside it. He grinned evilly. "Nice payment." He commented. "But not enough to make me stay quiet." He chuckled darkly again.

Sakura trembled at his words. She knows something bad is going to happen. She saw him approaching her again. When he licked his lips and stared at her with lustful eyes, she screamed mentally about how disgusting he was!

"Orochimaru-sama, please don't do anything to her." A man came in suddenly. He has white hair which is tied in a ponytail and he wore glasses.

"Kabuto, you're interrupting me. You know I hate that." Orochimaru smirked at his loyal assistant.

"I know, but we had agreed to our client that we won't do anything to her. They even promised to pay us double for that."

Orochimaru scowled and walked away from her towards Kabuto. "Fine. Tell them to send those money quickly." Was all he said and he walked out of the room.

"Yes, sir." He bowed to his master.

Sakura glared at the spectacled guy. He gave her a fake smile as he approached her.

"Haruno Sakura. 20 years old. Pink hair, green eyes. Currently started to take over some of her father's companies. Fiancée of Sabaku no Gaara. However… at the same time," he stopped right in front of her and leaned down to whisper to her ears. "Lover of Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura flinched in her seat. If only her hands and legs are not tied, she would _gladly _kick his ass for good.

"What do you want from me?" she asked sternly.

"Nothing. Someone hired us, and they paid us good money. So, be a nice girl and you'll be fine. Or else… I can't guarantee you'll be able to escape safely. Our client will come soon. Then you can ask him what does he wanted from you." he turned away from her and went to the corner of the room.

"That sicko, Oroch-what?" Sakura frowned.

"Orochimaru-sama. He's not a sicko. He's genius." Kabuto corrected.

"Whatever. Just tell him to stay away from me. He's so… disgusting." She shuddered in disgust.

Kabuto smirked. "Ah, then that means its okay for me to be here with you?"

Sakura shook her head furiously. "Hell NO!" she struggled in her seat. "If only I could get this rope off of me, I'll be sure to beat you guys into pulp by myself." She muttered angrily.

Kabuto smirked amusedly. "Haruno Sakura, the champion of the Konoha taekwondo tournament for 5 years straight. That's why we made sure to tie you here nicely."

Sakura scowled. "Good that you know. Argh! Let me go you bastard! Let me out of here you freak!" she struggled even more, trying to loosen the rope around her but it was futile. Suddenly, she caused herself to fell to the ground along with the chair. She yelped and hit her head.

While she tried her best to remain being conscious, she saw Kabuto approaching her with an evil smirk. Her head felt so hurt and heavy, and her eyes starting to close.

"_Oh no… I'm dead. Is he… going to rape me…?" _

Kabuto chuckled evilly. He kneeled next to the unconscious pink-haired woman and moved some strands of her pink locks.

"Sorry, Gaara-kun. But it's not that easy to control myself when she's wide open like this." He chuckled again.

* * *

Sasori flipped his phone open and started dialing some random numbers. Sasuke was still panting after running around the park to search for Sakura.

"She's not here." He gritted his teeth in frustration.

Sasori just stared at Sasuke while waiting for his call to be answered.

"Hey, Pain. It's me, Sasori. I need your help. Oto kidnapped my cousin, Sakura."

"_That Orochimaru got your cousin? Hn. Fine, I'll help. We have some debt with them after all."_

"Thanks."

Sasori turned towards Sasuke. "If you really love Sakura, prove it. Show me that you love and cherish her, more than I do."

Sasuke widened his eyes. Did he just confess to him that he loves Sakura? Damn, more love rival. He clenched his fist at his side.

"Take me to Naruto's house."

"Hm?"

"Just take me there, or I'll just run."

"Don't be stupid. Save your energy. We have a fight coming ahead us."

Sasuke smirked. He hopped on Sasori's motorbike again and went to Naruto's house. On their way there, Sasuke called Naruto to inform him about Sakura.

"Dobe, Sakura was kidnapped. I need your help. I'll be there in 5 minutes."

Sasuke kept his phone in his pocket again. "You heard me. In 5 minutes."

Sasori smirked. He increased his speed so that they can be in front of Naruto's villa exactly in 5 minutes. They slipped through all the cars and other vehicles, earning some honks and curses for startling them with his speed.

When they reached Naruto's place exactly 5 minutes later, Naruto was already waiting for them at the gate.

"Teme! Where's Sakura?!" Naruto asked impatiently.

Sasuke got off from Sasori's motorbike and walked passed Naruto. "How would I know, dobe. But it's Oto."

"Otogakure? How did you know?" Naruto followed Sasuke into the underground car porch.

Sasuke snorted. "Because it's Gaara."

"Gaara? No way…" Naruto gritted his teeth. "Wait, if it's Oto, then I think I know where they would take Sakura."

"Really?" Sasori asked.

Naruto grinned widely. "Leave it to Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!"

* * *

When Sakura woke up, she saw a familiar face in front of her, looking at her worriedly. She winced when the pain shot through her body.

"G-Gaara… kun? You… came to save me?" she asked weakly.

The redhead smiled at her gently. "Aa."

She suddenly remembered something and looked at herself. She was still fully dressed. She let out a sigh of relief.

"I managed to find you before that guy did something indecent to you." he explained.

"I see. Thank you." she closed her eyes and snuggled into his warmth. She felt safe now… even though she hoped that it was Sasuke that would come to rescue her.

"I want to go home, Gaara-kun." She whispered.

Gaara smiled. He knew that she must be tired after all that happened to her. He picked her up in bridal style and brought her out of the room.

"Leave her alone, or I'll have to kill you here, Sabaku no Gaara."

Sakura and Gaara were shocked by the presence of the man.

"Who are you?" Gaara asked darkly.

"Akatsuki's leader. Pain."

"Akatsuki?" Sakura whispered to herself. _'I think I heard that name somewhere before.'_

"Back off. She's my fiancée. Why should I leave her alone?!" Gaara growled angrily.

"Hmph. Fiancee, huh?" Pain smirked.

Sakura stared at Gaara. He seemed so scary. He never had been like that before. The usually kind and gentle Gaara is now acting so differently.

"I said back off!"

"Not until you let that lady go." Pain insisted.

"I want to go home! You jerks kidnapped me and brought me to this stinky place-"

"'We' kidnapped you? Actually, that _sweet _fiancé of yours was the one who kidnapped you." Pain said heartlessly.

Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief. "You lied!"

"I'm not lying. He hired the mafia group called 'Oto' or 'The Sound' to kidnap you, and then become the hero by saving you. Pretty cheesy, huh?" Pain chuckled teasingly.

Sakura stared at Gaara unbelievably. He was avoiding her gaze. Tears started to fill her eyes. She struggled to get down from his hold until he put her down.

"Tell me this is not true, Gaara-kun." Sakura asked.

Gaara still didn't look at her in the eyes. Sakura knew the answer now. She bit her lips to stop her tears from falling but failed.

"Why…?" was the only word that she could mutter at that time.

Gaara felt a clenching pain in his heart when he saw her crying. She was crying because of _him_.

"It's… your fault." He murmured.

Sakura stared at him in pure shock.

"Yes… it's your entire fault! Not mine!" he growled angrily.

"What was that supposed to mean?! You kidnapped me!" Sakura replied with higher voice.

"You are MY fiancée! You're supposed to love me! I did everything for you! But all you ever think of is that bastard Sasuke!" Gaara was already panting hard.

Sakura fell silent after she heard his words. So, all these times Gaara knew that she loves Sasuke?

"H-How did you know?" she asked hesitantly.

"Even a fool can tell, Sakura. You were always happy when you talk about Sasuke. You only smile for him."

"I smiled at everyone!"

"I mean a REAL smile! A smile that you deserved… for Sasuke. And I will never have it. It… hurts."

Sakura was taken aback by his last statement. This was what Sasori meant before. She was hurting him all these time, and she didn't realize that.

Gaara grabbed his hairs and clenched his teeth, trying his best not to lose himself in his anger. It would be bad if he lose his control now.

"G-Gaara-kun…" Sakura called softly. Slowly, she stepped towards him. "I'm sorry…" she whispered, taking another step forward. "I'm sorry." Another step. "I'm really sorry." Her tears fell again. "I'm truly sorry!" she was choked with her own sobs now.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Naruto who just got to the place heard Pain's voice shouting,

"Haruno, get away from hi-!"

They went wide eyes when Gaara was choking her with his right hand, while another hand was gripping his own shirt on his left chest, as he was in pain.

"Let her go, Gaara!" Sasuke yelled furiously.

Gaara turned sharply towards Sasuke when he heard his voice. "YOU!" he screamed hysterically. "SAKURA IS MINE! YOU CAN'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!"

Sasuke watched Gaara twirled Sakura around and held her tight against his chest, with her back facing him. He wanted to take Sakura away from that maniac, but he stopped when Gaara pulled out a revolver and put it at Sakura's head.

"Step forward and she dies."

Sakura gasped. Sasuke and Naruto froze on their spot. Pain cursed. Sasori's gonna be mad at him if he let this maniac hurt his cousin.

"Gaara, stop!" a woman's voice shouted.

Gaara turned to see Temari and an unconscious Kankurou being tied and held by other two of Akatsuki members, Deidara and Kakuzu.

"You let her go, we let your siblings go, un." Deidara said.

"Temari! Kankurou! Why you…!" Gaara glared at Sasuke.

"What? It's fair enough right?" Sasori came in suddenly.

Gaara gritted his teeth then tighten his hold on Sakura, making her yelped in pain.

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU, NOBODY CAN'T HAVE YOU TOO!" he yelled furiously and his fingers started to pull the trigger.

Sasuke was horrified when Gaara was about to shoot her, but suddenly a shot came from Sasuke's back and it made Gaara shrieked painfully as the shot hit his hand. He released Sakura and she fell to the ground.

"Itachi?!" Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. Itachi was a member of Akatsuki?

Itachi smirked. "I won't let you hurt my future sister-in-law, Gaara."

Sasuke took the chance to attack Gaara but the redhead recovered quickly and rolled away before Naruto's punch reaches him.

"Orochimaru! Kabuto!" he summoned.

In all of sudden, the room was filled with smoke bombs. Sasuke quickly went to save Sakura and brought her out of the room.

"Naruto! Let's get out of here!" Sasuke called.

"Alright!" he answered.

"Quick! This place is going to crumble anytime soon!" Sasori shouted.

When they finally got out of the building, it crumbled and caused the remaining members of Oto died inside except for a few who were able to escape. It seemed like nobody would be able to survive under the ruins.

Sasuke put Sakura down kept calling her name. However, she won't open her eyes.

"Sakura! Answer me, Sakura!"

"Sakura-chan! Open your eyes! We've came to rescue you! Please wake up!" Naruto joined him.

Slowly, her eyes fluttered open. She stared at them blankly.

"Sakura!"

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura blinked a few times before suddenly screaming in pain. " ARGGHHH! MY HEAD! MY HEADDD!"

Sasuke was terrified when she screamed like that. "Sakura, what's wrong?!"

After a few seconds, she fell unconscious again.

"Sakura? Sakura?!" Sasuke was scared to death right now. "Itachi! We need to get Sakura to the hospital, NOW!"

* * *

Naruto watched Sasuke walking back and forth in front of the emergency room. It has been 3 hours and there was still no sign that any doctor would come out and tell them the results.

"Sasuke, sit down for a while." Naruto murmured.

Sasuke ignored the blonde guy for the tenth times.

Suddenly, the door was opened and Tsunade came out of the room. Sasuke quickly get her and asked for Sakura's condition.

"Sakura is fine now. She's awake, but- hey!"

Tsunade sighed when he suddenly burst into the room.

Sasuke sat on the chair beside Sakura's bed and took her hand into his. He kissed them repeatedly. "Sakura…" he called softly.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly. She turned to see the raven-haired man beside her. He seemed very worried.

"Sakura… how are you feeling right now?" he asked.

Sakura blinked once. Sasuke noticed the blank stare that she gave to him. '_Why is she looking at me like that?'_

"Sakura? Answer me…" he called again.

"Who are you…?" she asked softly.

Sasuke felt his world cracked into pieces.


	11. Chapter 11 Her Precious Memories

**Hello again my dear readers! I have been feeling so lazy to study these days. This is bad! My exam is just around the corner! Somebody needs to kick me to get me back my sense. **

**Let's continue with the story. Ugh, I broke Sasuke's heart again. Evil equals to ME! **

**I don't own Naruto! No, no, no!**

* * *

Chapter 11 – Her Precious Memories

**Sasuke's POV**

"Who are you…?"

I stared at her with wide eyes. My grip on her hand was released, letting it fall on the soft mattress. I tried my best to smile. Maybe she's joking.

"Sakura, it's me." I said. I was surprised when I heard my own voice shaking.

She kept her confused green eyes on mine. She tilted her to the side a bit. "Do I really know you?" she asked again softly.

I felt a clenching pain in my heart. It hurts so badly. It felt like I've been stabbed by a thousand knives at once when I heard her question.

I lowered my head and let my bangs covered my face. I felt tears flooding in my eyes but tried my best not to let them fall. It hurts…

She doesn't remember me anymore. She had forgotten all of our memories together. She had forgotten all of our feelings towards each other. She had forgotten how much she loves me, and how much I love her. She had forgotten everything. _Everything._

"Sasuke." Naruto's voice came from my back. He put a hand on my right shoulder and gave it a little squeeze as some sort of courage. "Be strong, Sasuke." he whispered to my ear.

He let go of me and walked towards Sakura who was watching us in confusion.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! I'm glad that you're awake now! Oh, you want to know who am I? I'm Uzumaki Naruto! We're best friends since forever, dattebayo!" he said enthusiastically.

I saw a small smile formed on her lips. She seemed amused by Naruto's antics.

"Really? I'm glad to have you as a friend." She said happily.

I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up abruptly and left the room quickly. At first I walked along the corridor, soon I found myself already running along the streets without minding the weird looks people around me gave to me or the pouring rain that soaking me wet.

I just want these tears to stop. I don't care if I got sick later. I just want this pain in my heart to go away.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sakura and Naruto watched Sasuke leaving the room with mixed emotions. It turned from guilt to confusion, then to an overwhelming sadness.

"Who is that man? He looked so sad." She asked, eyes still attached to the room's door.

Naruto gave her a sad smile. "That's Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sasuke…" she repeated. She raised her hand which he hold just now and stared at it. "He felt so… warm and gentle…" she smiled. She brought both of her hands to her chest and she could still feel the warmth from his touch before.

Naruto bit his lower lips. How could this happen to Sakura?

* * *

"_Naruto, Sakura has amnesia. She could remember herself, but she couldn't remember anyone else. She had a big hit on her head and it caused some shock to her brain. She may stay like that temporarily, but she may also stay like that forever."_

_Naruto couldn't believe his ears. "Tsunade baa-chan, is there anything we can do to regain her memory? Tell me! I'll do anything! We can't let Sakura-chan stay like that forever!"_

_Tsunade sighed deeply. "Right now, we need to let her recover from the shock she had. She couldn't remember being kidnapped, but she was really mentally exhausted. One more thing…"_

_Naruto frowned. "What is it?"_

"_It's about Sasuke. He might not be able to accept this. You know what should you do, right?" Tsunade stared at him sternly._

_Naruto nodded and smiled. "Leave it to me, dattebayo!"_

* * *

It's easier said than done. He could see the pain in Sasuke's eyes. He could see the longing in Sakura's gaze. He kept asking himself, why must this happen to them?

"Sakura-chan, have some rest. We'll come visit you again later." He said, trying his best to keep smiling.

Sakura nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Naruto-san."

Naruto felt like he was slapped hard on the face. Sakura never called him like that. She had completely forgotten everything. He tried to keep his composure and told himself not to cry.

"Geez, Sakura-chan. No need formalities! Just call me Naruto. It felt weird if you call me like that, dattebayo." he grinned.

"Oh, okay. Thank you, Naruto." She corrected herself.

"Now that's our Sakura-chan! Get some sleep. I need to go and find Sasuke. See you later!" he left the room quickly.

Sakura sighed and stared at the ceiling. She was still confused somehow, but she didn't care about it at all. She stared at the hand that Sasuke hold before. It's weird but she felt so close to him. What does he meant to her before? Is he someone important in her life? Naruto was so nice to her. Were they that close before?

She really wanted to know, but she couldn't remember anything. Slowly, she became sleepy and finally fell asleep.

At the other side of the room, Naruto was silently crying his heart out. He slide down against the wall and sat there. It broke his heart seeing Sakura like that. She never called him 'Naruto-san'. When she did, he felt like he was an outsider. He felt they were strangers.

He wondered how Sasuke felt when Sasuke knew about her condition. It must be painful for him. He wiped his tears away and stood up. He can't be weak like this. His friends needed him. He needs to find Sasuke.

* * *

Mikoto was surprised to see her son soaking wet in front of the door. She quickly asked the maids to bring him towels and prepare hot water for him to warm himself. When she wrapped the towel around Sasuke, he suddenly hugged her tightly.

Mikoto could feel him shivering terribly. She wanted to ask him what happened, but she decided to do that later. She hugged him lovingly and stroked his wet hair.

"It's going to be okay, Sasuke." she whispered softly.

Sasuke broke into tears again. His silent cry made her sad too. She brought him to his room and helped him to have his shower. After that, she brought him to his bed. She sat there with him, cuddling into each other's warmth. Mikoto smiled. Even though her son has grown up, they will always come to her whenever they have problem. They're still her babies, no matter how much they had grown up.

She stroked his damp hair lovingly while humming her lullaby softly. Sasuke loves his mother's lullaby. It made him calm. He wanted to tell her everything, but he couldn't find the right word to start.

"Your father is not around, so can you stay here tonight?" she asked suddenly.

Sasuke nodded. It's been a while he has not come home to the main house. Maybe it's a good chance to stay here for a while. Everything had been too shocking for him.

"Kaa-san." He called.

"Hmm?"

Sasuke was silent before he started to speak again. "Sakura… she was kidnapped."

Mikoto's eyes widened. "Oh my God! She was kidnapped?!"

"But we rescued her. Her fiancé, Gaara was the one who hired people to kidnap her." he said again.

"Thank goodness. So, how is Sakura-chan doing now?" she asked worriedly.

"She's fine now. She's at the hospital." He answered.

"I see. That's a relief." She smiled.

"But…" he paused.

Mikoto waited in anxiety for him to continue.

"She lost her memories." He found that his voice was shaking again.

"My goodness…" Mikoto gasped in disbelief. No wonder Sasuke was so sad.

"She doesn't remember me…!" he gritted his teeth and tried to stop his tears from falling again.

Mikoto hugged him closer. "Be strong, Sasuke. I know this is hard for you. I know how much you love Sakura-chan too. You need to face this. This is the test of your love to Sakura-chan!" she said excitedly.

"T-test?"

"Yes! Sasuke, if you really love her, you should help her to regain her memories. She must be so lonely and frightened. She didn't remember anyone right now. She needed support so that she can recover quickly. The person that she needed the most at this time is…?"

"Me…" he continued.

Mikoto smiled. "That's right. You were her best friend since you were little, even before she knew Naruto. So, you need to do everything you can to help her. She must felt awkward to be around the person that she didn't remember. But, you have met her before, right?"

Sasuke nodded, and then pouted. "But then, I freaked out and left just like that. It felt so uncool." He buried his face into her chest. "Do you think she would recognize me?"

Mikoto chuckled. "Don't worry, Sasuke." she pushed him backward softly so that she could get a good view of her son's handsome face. "If your love is strong, your heart is connected. She'll recognize you somehow." She winked.

Sasuke smiled. "Emm. Thank you, kaa-san."

She kissed his forehead. "Get some sleep. Tomorrow I will accompany you to meet her. I'm sure her parents would be there too. It's been a while since I last meet them."

Sasuke nodded. Mikoto rose up from the bed and switched off the light before leaving the room. Sasuke rolled to his side and stared outside the window.

"Sakura… I will help you to get back your memories, no matter what happened." He promised himself.

* * *

"Sasuke is at the main house. His phone must have been off." Itachi told Naruto who is worried sick on the phone.

"Yeah, Gaara and his siblings were safe. They managed somehow to escape from the building. Orochimaru and Kabuto escaped to another country. As expected, those two were always able to escape." He muttered continuously.

"Eh, me? Hahaha. Yeah, I belong to the mafia group called Akatsuki. But I don't usually kill people, unless they were meant to die." He paused and waited for Naruto to finish his rants.

"Well, thank you for the compliment. I am a sharp shooter. That's why they chose me." He paused again. "So, Sakura-chan lost her memories, huh? That's too bad. I should go and tell her that we were lovers, so that I can be with her-" he took the phone away from his ears when Naruto scolded him loudly. He laughed.

"I'm just kidding, Naruto! There's no way I'm going to do that. I know how much Sasuke loves her. He even cried when he got home. Naruto, I need to go. I'll see you tomorrow at the hospital. Bye." He hung up the call.

He sighed. He saw his mother came out from Sasuke's room just now. She smiled at him, a gesture of telling him that everything was alright.

"Poor Sasuke. He must have been really shocked." He said to himself. He clenched his fist. Gaara will have to pay for what has he done.

* * *

**Me : Sasuke-kun cried!**

**Sasuke : …..**

**Me : Sasuke-kun cried and went back to his Mommy!**

**Sasuke : … **

**Me : Sasuke-kun took a bath with his Mommy!**

**Sasuke : CHIDORII!**

**Me : *runs away* Uwwwaaaaaa!**

**Sasuke : *smirk* That's better.**


	12. Chapter 12 His Own Way

**Hello dear readers! How are you guys doing? I'm in middle of my exam week and I don't feel like looking at those books for now so I decided to finish this chapter! Hahaha! Really. I have Chemistry and Physics papers on Monday and Tuesday. Both of them are killing. Ugh!**

**Anyway, thank you for those who reviewed on my fics! I really love reading what you guys think about each chapter I wrote! Even if it was a single word! :D I appreciate it. Please keep on reviewing! For those who didn't review… **

…

**Okay! Let's get back to the story! **

**I don't own Naruto! All the characters belongs to Kishimoto-sensei!**

* * *

Chapter 12 – His Own Way

The first thing that Sakura saw after she woke up was a black haired figure sleeping next to her on the chair. He was holding her hand tightly, as if she's going to run away if he let go. She let her gaze wandered around his handsome face. The peaceful sleeping face gave a nostalgic feeling to her. She kept asking herself, were they very close before?

Whenever she saw him, she felt happy. Whenever he came to visit, he would smile gently at her. Whenever she was scared and uneasy, he would always stay by her side and tell her that everything's going to be fine. She loves it when he would hold her hand when she fell asleep. When she asked him the reason, he said that it would make her feel better and get well soon. She loves how caring and tender he could be at times, but he would only do these things when they were alone.

If Naruto or anyone else were there, he would leave her or keep an eye on her from far. She wondered why he did that. If possible, she wanted him to be by her side all the time. She felt safe and secure whenever he was there for her.

She smiled and moved some strands of his hair from his face gently, not wanting to wake him up. She loves his peaceful sleeping face than his worried face. She wondered if he had a girlfriend to be taken care of rather than her. But, whoever that became his girlfriend must be very lucky to have such a wonderful man like him. She would be quite jealous then, but he deserves someone better than her.

Sometimes, when she looked at his face, she had some kind of longing feelings inside her. She felt like she wanted to hug him and kiss him. She blushed at those thoughts, and then shook her head to clear them away. She does not even remember him, why would she have such feelings like that?

She gasped when she felt his hand gripping hers gently. Only then she realized that he was already awake.

"You're awake already? How are you feeling today?" he asked in concern.

She smiled. "I'm fine, Sasuke… k-kun." She replied shyly.

Sasuke felt his heart skipped a beat and his cheeks felt warm. She was calling him 'Sasuke-kun' again. Does that mean that she remembers him now?

"D-Do you remember anything today?" he asked hopefully.

She shook her head slowly. "No…"

His head dropped in disappointment, but he raised his head again and tried to smile. "Don't worry, it will come back soon." He stood up from his chair. "Today you can be discharged. I'm glad that you're doing fine." He said while pouring some water into the cup from the table nearby. Then he handed the cup to her. "Here…"

She accepted it happily and got up to a sitting position. "Arigatou, Sasuke-kun." She smiled sweetly.

His heart skipped another beat.

She took a sip before putting the cup on her lap. "I met a lot of people yesterday. They were very nice to me. I'm really happy that they care so much about me. It's just… I'm quite sad that I couldn't remember them." She looked down at her cup. "I wish I can remember them." She sighed sadly.

Sasuke saw the sad expression on her face. He felt sorry for her. He approached her and patted her head gently, his small gesture of telling her not to be sad.

"I said don't worry, right? We'll search for your memory together. I'll be with you all the time. I promise." He said truthfully. Sakura could swear that she saw him blushing slightly.

She giggled happily. "Okay!"

Sasuke was relieved when she was starting to laugh again. There nothing more important for him but only her. Her smile, her laughs, her kindness, her everything. He would protect them all with his own life.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun?" she called.

"Hn?" he replied, not looking at her.

"What was our relationship before I lose my memories?" she asked and it made him flinched a little.

Sasuke turned to her and gave her a sad smile. "You'll know someday. I'll let you figure it out by yourself."

Sakura pouted. "No fair." She murmured. "I really want to know now."

Sasuke smirked. "Oh, really? Why?"

Sakura blushed. She didn't know why she blushed, but when he smirked at her like that, she could feel her heart beating so fast. _'What is this feeling? And I couldn't deny that he looked damn hot when he smirked like that!'_

"Sakura?" he whispered her name huskily, sending shivers down her spine. He chuckled when she was blushing crimson red.

She shook her head furiously. "F-forget it!"

Sasuke gave her a small smile. "Don't worry; I'll do anything to help you regain your memories."

She lowered her head. "Ne… if my memories won't come back, what will you do?" she asked hesitantly.

Sasuke stared at the sad looking pink-haired girl. If that happened, what would he do? He suddenly got an idea and smiled. He reached out a hand to caress her smooth cheek before replying,

"If that happened, then we just have to create new happy memories together."

Sakura's eyes sparkled happily. "Together? With everyone else?"

"Absolutely." He paused before continued. "But if you want to create new memories only with me, I wouldn't mind. I'm glad to do that."

Sakura blushed again. She chuckled nervously. "I-I see… t-thank you." she stuttered.

Sasuke just love looking at her blushing and acting all-shy like this. She looked so innocent and cute. Maybe sooner or later, when she could really get used to be by his side, her bright personality would return and they could live happily as usual. He could see that she likes him by the way she acted. His mother was right. If their love was strong, their heart will connect, somehow. She may not remember him, but a part of her inside recognizes him, as someone who is really important to her.

"Sakura…" he called.

"Hmm?" she replied.

Sakura waited for him to finish his words, but he didn't continue.

"What is it, Sasuke-kun?" she asked worriedly.

She was surprised when he suddenly pulled her into his arms. She blinked once. Twice. "Ano… Sasuke-kun?" she called shyly.

He just kept hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry. Please let me hold you like this for a while."

Sakura's shocked expression softened. Somehow, she felt really comfortable to be held by him. It just felt right. Shyly, she raised her hands and hugged him back. She let her eyes closed.

"I'm going to be fine, Sasuke-kun." She whispered softly.

Sasuke's eyes were half-closed, but when she said his name, he closed his eyes. He felt relieved. Even though she didn't remember him completely, she still had the same habit of attaching the suffix '-kun' to his name. Every time she called him, his heart skipped a beat. He was really afraid that she would push him away. But she didn't. It made him happy deep inside.

"I know." He answered.

* * *

Temari sat beside her youngest brother on the couch and carefully placed a hand on his shoulder. He twitched a little and calmed down when he saw Temari's worried gaze on him. He sighed deeply.

"Gaara, please stop acting like this. You made me and Kankurou worry so much." She said softly.

Kankurou took his place at Gaara's another side on the couch. "Temari's right, Gaara. You refused to eat, sleep and even refused to go out of your room. This is really unhealthy for you, Gaara. All you ever do is crying and staring into empty spaces." He said.

Gaara ignored them continued to drown himself in his own world. Temari sighed sadly. She had never seen Gaara being so depressed like this. The last time he ever acted like this was when their uncle Yashamaru died. But, this is the worst.

"Gaara, please say something. You're scaring me. I don't want you to get sick. You're our precious little brother. No matter what happened, we will always care for you." she begged, tears starting to fill her eyes.

Gaara's head rose a bit when he heard Temari's voice quivered. She's going to cry. She's going to cry because of him. He hugged his knees tight and hid his face from their view. He felt guilty for making them sad and worried, but he really couldn't forgive himself for what he had done to the pink-haired woman.

"T-Temari… don't… c-cry…" he muttered with low voice. Temari smiled but couldn't stop a tear from sliding down her cheek. She bit her lower lips and pulled Gaara into her arms gently.

"Gaara, tell me why are doing this?" she asked. Kankurou chose to be silent because he was never good with this kind of things.

Gaara loosened himself and leaned his head at Temari's shoulder. "I… I'm a bad guy. I hurt people I love." He finally said it.

Temari knew it. He was blaming himself for everything. A few days ago, they got the news about Sakura's condition. They were really shock to know that she had amnesia. Gaara knew this too, and he had been locking himself in his room for 3 days now. He didn't eat, take his bath, or even moved from his position he was in before.

She didn't say anything, knowing that it was almost true that it was his fault that Sakura is hurt and lose her memories now. But only if Sasuke didn't provoke him before, maybe, just maybe, all these won't happen. She kept being silent and let him continued.

"I hurt Sakura. I hurt you. I hurt Kankurou. They caught both of you and hurt you. It was my entire fault. My… fault…" he started shaking uncontrollably. Tears were streaming down his face while his eyes widened in horror.

Temari felt heartbroken when Gaara became like that. She hugged him tighter. "That's enough, Gaara. You shouldn't punish yourself like this. Let's go meet Sakura tomorrow and apologize to her. Tell her everything and promise her that you won't hurt her again. You guys are going to get married soon, so-"

"No." he cut her off.

Temari was shocked.

"I'm going to let her go."

Temari and Kankurou stared at him unbelievably. "G-Gaara? B-but-!"

"I'm letting Sakura go. I don't deserve her. That's the best punishment for me." He said calmly, tears still falling.

Temari and Kankurou exchanged worried look. Slowly, he nodded to her. Temari sighed.

"Alright, if that's what you want. But you need to eat a little. Please?" Temari coaxed gently.

However, he didn't answer. She felt her shoulder got heavier. They found that Gaara had fallen asleep. She smiled sadly. He must have been very tired from all the emotions he went through these days.

"He's asleep." Kankurou whispered.

"Yeah. Finally he let himself get some rest." Temari said softly.

Kankurou brought him to his king-sized bed. He pulled the blanket to cover Gaara's now weak and thin body. Temari stroked his hair lovingly and kissed his temple, right on the tattoo he carved on his forehead. The tattoo was meant for Sakura, but it was sad that he's not going to be with her anymore.

They got out of Gaara's bedroom and closed his door silently.

* * *

"Soooooo… Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme asked me to accompany you today because he had to attend a meeting today. Where do you want to go today?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Umm… I don't know. I can't exactly remember any places here at all. I even got lost in my house today…" she murmured embarrassedly.

Naruto sweat dropped. Sakura was having a hard time inside her own mansion. He got an idea and pulled Sakura's hand towards a school building.

"Come on, Sakura-chan! Since today is school holiday, we'll sneak in and try to see if you could remember some memories we had in this school!" he said and starting to run inside the school with Sakura tagging along behind him.

"W-wait! What if we got caught?" she asked while trying to catch up with his pace. She read the letters on the school entrance. KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL. Somehow she could vaguely remember that name.

"Don't worry, dattebayo! I know a lot of way to escape later!" he grinned widely.

Sakura was relieved to hear that. She smiled. Naruto was always energetic. It seemed like he never get tired. His always had that wide, happy grin on his face. She felt energetic too whenever he was by her side. Whenever she felt down because she can't remember anything, he would always tell her to never give up.

She felt blessed to have two good friends by her side. As for a girl friend, she had met Ino a few times. She was amused when Ino was talking so fast about how they used to be good friends and at the same time insult each other. The pretty blonde girl even cried when she apologized for not remembering any of those things and promised that she would try to regain her memories again quickly. She also met Hinata, Naruto's beautiful and sweet girlfriend. She likes talking with Hinata. Tenten was a good friend too. When they visited her at the hospital a few days ago, she felt happy to be surrounded by a group of good friends. She didn't felt fearful anymore, knowing that she had so many friends to be counted on.

Naruto brought her to their old classes, the cafeteria, the swimming pool, the gym, the school field and the hall. He kept talking non-stop about all the things they did here and there. Everything sounded so interesting. Too bad she couldn't remember them.

"This is where we held our prom night every year. On our senior year, you were the Prom Queen, Sakura-chan!" he said happily.

"Really?" she blinked, silently thinking how she ever managed to become the prom queen. She must be quite popular then, huh?

"Yeah! And the Prom King is of course, Sasuke-teme." He pouted at this. "I was the one who should be the prom king. That bastard Sasuke came in suddenly and used his damn charm to win the vote in just a matter of seconds. Hmph!" he turned his away angrily.

"You must hate Sasuke-kun very much ne?" she giggled.

"I am! But, however how much I hate him; he's still my best friend ever!" he grinned happily again.

"I can see that." she smiled.

"He even took you away from me! But it's okay. I have Hinata-chan now! I showed him that I could get a better and prettier girl with bigger boobs than hi-"

Naruto felt himself flying across the hall and heard Sakura's raging voice.

"YOU'RE SAYING THAT I HAVE SMALL BOOBS?! YOU PERVERT!"

Naruto blinked. Since when did Sakura have gotten this strong? Wait.

"Sakura-chan, you… just punched me right?" he asked stupidly.

"Isn't that obvious?! Geez!" she huffed in anger and embarrassment.

His face lightened up. "That's great! That means, you're starting to remember a few things now!" he exclaimed happily.

Sakura frowned. "Uh… really? But I think any girl would do that if you insult them for having… small breasts." She muttered and pouted.

Naruto got up and ran towards her. "I almost forgot! There's one more place that might help you remember something." Once again, he pulled Sakura behind him towards the school building.

They reached a room which has a big, mahogany door. There's a signboard written 'MUSIC ROOM' on top of the door. They entered the room and she was amazed when she saw a big and spacious room painted in white. There was a grand piano at the center of the room. At the corner of the room, she saw a few other instruments such as violin, flute, harp, and many more. There were lot instruments prepared, from classical to acoustics, to the electrical ones.

Sakura stepped towards the corner of the room and let her fingers caressed the violin. She felt like she had some memories with the violin.

"Pick it up and play." A familiar voice said.

She turned around swiftly and saw Sasuke standing against the mahogany door.

"Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed happily. "You've done with your meeting?" she asked.

"Aa." He answered simply.

"Teme! You're here! I need to go meet Hinata-chan now. See you guys later!" and he disappeared from the room.

Sakura sweat dropped. "Eh… he left us just like that?" she pouted.

Sasuke smirked. "Want to try playing the violin?" he asked, smiling.

"Eh? But, I don't know how…" she glanced at the violin again.

"You used to play the violin when we were in high school. You're really good with it. Try it." He said, reassuring her. "I'll play the piano."

"You know how to play piano?! Cool!" she beamed excitedly.

Sasuke blinked, and then smiled. That was exactly the same words she said the first time he told her that he can play piano when they first entered the music club.

* * *

"_You never tell me you can play piano, Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed._

"_You never asked." He replied shortly._

_Sakura pouted. "Hey, hey, teach me! I learned violin, but I always wanted to play the piano! But I can't because my fingers can't reach the difficult notes-"_

_Sasuke 'pfft'-ed and Sakura heard it. She turned towards him._

"_Short." _

_Sakura twitched in anger. "What?" she asked dangerously._

"_Hn. Short gaki." he smirked._

"_Sasuke-kun baka!" she cried in exasperation._

* * *

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke turned towards Sakura who was staring back at him curiously. He sighed and smiled.

"Sorry, I was spacing out just now. I'll start first and if you could remember the tune again, we'll play together." He said and sat on the piano chair.

"Okay." She said, and got ready with her violin.

Sasuke started running his slender fingers on the piano keys. Sakura closed her eyes and tried to remember the song.

"Wait, stop!" she said suddenly, making Sasuke stopped too. "I remember this song! Let's play together!" she exclaimed happily.

Sasuke smiled and nodded. "Ready?"

"Yes."

Both of them took a deep breath and started together on the same cue. The sound of the instruments echoes all around the room, the school compound and the streets nearby. Even the trees and leaves sways along with the soft and beautiful melody.

Sakura felt so… amazing. Her hand moved automatically. It felt like they had been playing this song together for years. Wait. They _did_ play this song together for years. They used to play this song and silently dedicating this song for each other. They created this music together. The unnamed song they created together. Their love song.

She remembered the prom night where she and Sasuke just had a fight and they ended not going to the prom together. She remembered him whacking Naruto's head for peeking at the girls' swimming pool because he doesn't Naruto to see her in her sexy swimsuit.. She remembered all those times they spent studying and waiting for Kakashi for hours. She remembered cheering for Sasuke during the sports day. She remembered the school festival where she dragged an annoyed Sasuke along with her but in the end he was enjoying the fire crackers so much.

She remembered staring at him when he wasn't looking, and when she missed the gazes Sasuke gave her when she wasn't looking.

She remembered now.

The song ended. She opened her eyes. "I remember now… the memories we had in this school… they're… so precious to me…" she suddenly felt really dizzy and she fainted.

Sasuke immediately caught her. She seemed like she was sleeping. Sasuke smiled. He was really happy. Sakura remembered their song. He knew she would remember. Because somehow, the body remembers more than a mind can.

Because the song is his own way of telling her how much he loves her.

* * *

**The song they played is the OST of Tsubasa Chronicle called 'Guess how much I love you'. try listen to it! It's really sweet and lovely. *sigh dreamily***

**Oh, I don't own the song.**

**Please review! ^^**


	13. Chapter 13 Her Choice

**Hello there my dear readers! Again, I'm truly sorry for being late in updating this chapter. I was kinda… having a writer's block. It sucks. Really.**

**Anyway, let's continue with the story! **

**I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

Chapter 13 – Her Choice

Hinata squeezed Naruto's hand in hers. The blonde man turned towards his beautiful girlfriend and gave her a small smile. He felt guilty for dragging Hinata into this matter. But, he knew that without her by his side at this moment, he won't be able to calm himself. Hinata leaned her head against his shoulder while Naruto circled one hand around her waist. It's a simple gesture to tell her that he wanted her to be there for him.

Naruto turned to face his best friend who was standing across their seats. He may look calm outside, but Naruto knew him a lot better. Sasuke was really anxious right now. He had been looking at the emergency door every 30 seconds.

Well, who wouldn't? Sakura suddenly fainted at her office when she came back to work for the first time. Her father had gone outstation for two weeks, so the secretary had called Naruto and Sasuke and informed them about the incident.

Suddenly, they heard running footsteps from a distance and as the sound came closer, they saw a panicked Sasori. He gasped for air a few times before asking about Sakura.

"Where's Sakura? Is she okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Sakura-chan is still inside. Tsunade baa-chan is looking after her." Naruto answered.

"I see." He sighed heavily.

Tsunade came out of the emergency room and talked about a few things with her nurses before meeting Sakura's friends. Sasuke was the first to get Tsunade and asking about Sakura.

"How is Sakura?"

Tsunade smiled. "She's stable now. She had been tiring herself out. She seemed a bit stressed and she had low blood pressure." She stated frankly. "Her memory is getting better each day, but it made her really tired. She must have pushed herself too much to remember everything."

"Tch. I knew it." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"She's still sleeping. You can visit her later. Let her have some rest." She said before leaving them.

"Thank goodness. Oi, Sasuke. You promised me that you would take good care of her." Sasori said with a frown.

Sasuke glared back at Sasori. Naruto noticed the tension and tried to calm them down.

"W-Well, Sakura-chan is fine now right? Stop fighting or she would be sad later." he went to stand between the two.

"Sasori-san, Sasuke-kun were supposed to help his mother today with the company meeting. Please don't blame him." Hinata tried to back up on Sasuke.

Sasori huffed and crossed his arms against his chest. "I'm free today, so you can go now with your meeting and stuff."

"My brother had replaced me." He replied shortly.

"Huh? Itachi? He usually would find as many excuses to get away from a meeting." Sasori smirked amusedly.

Sasuke smirked back. "It can't be helped. His beloved future sister-in-law was in trouble."

Naruto went wide eyes. "You proposed to her, Sasuke?!" he shouted.

The blonde's voice caught all the nurses' attentions, who giggled when Sasuke smacked his head hard.

"Dobe, this is a hospital, damn it! Control your voice!" Sasuke snarled.

"You didn't answer me!" Naruto insisted, stroking his painful head which got a new bump from Sasuke.

"Tch. Not yet!" he turned away. "But someday, I will."

Naruto grinned mischievously. "Finally teme got some nerve to ask Sakura for her hand in marriage!"

Sasuke glared at his best friend with a faint blush on his cheeks. "It's not that I don't want to do that earlier! I was planning for the best, and then Gaara got in the way." His pitch became lower as he finished talking

Naruto and Hinata were startled when they heard that, but not Sasori. They felt guilty for not believing that Sasuke really loves Sakura although they had seen enough proves in high school.

They knew Sasuke's eyes would always search for Sakura to make sure that she was safe and sound. When Naruto caught him staring at the pink-haired girl, he would always knock the blonde in the head and distract him by arguing with each other. Sasuke had always liked Sakura even though he called her annoying.

* * *

Sasuke sat on the chair beside Sakura's bed. He kept his eyes on her sleeping face. Sakura had been into the hospital quite a lot nowadays. If only he proposed Sakura earlier than Gaara, she would never have to be here in the first place.

Sakura opened her eyes and gave Sasuke a weak smile. "Sasuke… kun…" she whispered.

Sasuke took her hand into his. "I'm here."

"I dreamt about something." She said happily.

"What is it?"

"I dreamt about one summer afternoon… Naruto, you and I were taking an afternoon nap. Then I heard you got up, but I didn't wake up. I continued to close my eyes and tried get back to sleep. Suddenly, I felt your hand caressing my hair gently. You were whispering something, but I couldn't hear it clearly. I wonder what you were saying at that time…" she sighed in content.

Sasuke's lips curved slightly upward. He remembered that day. She was not dreaming. It was another fragment of her memories. He still remembers clearly the words he said to her that day. It was more like a promise.

* * *

_Seven years old Sasuke woke up and looked around him. Sakura was still sleeping between him and Naruto. It was summer, and they had started their school holiday. They were in Sasuke's house. Naruto was snoring loudly while Sakura seemed to be unaffected by the noise. Sasuke stared at Sakura's cute sleeping face._

_Her short pink hair was covering half of her face. Gently, he removed the pink locks and tucked them behind her ears. He was surprised by the smoothness of her hair. Hesitantly, he tried to stroke them again. She startled a bit, probably surprised by the touch. But she didn't wake up. She curled like a little kitten and sighed in content. Sasuke felt his heart throbbing very fast and his cheeks were hot._

_He continued caressing her hair. He likes looking at her like this. She looked so peaceful and innocent. He didn't like her crying face at all. She cried a lot when Itachi had to leave them to further his studies overseas. Itachi told Sasuke to take care of Sakura. He promised to his brother that he would never make Sakura cry. _

_Sakura started to get sleepy again when Sasuke caressed her hair so tenderly. Soon, she doze off and missed little Sasuke's big promise._

"_Someday… when we get older, and I have a lot of money, and a big house, I will marry you, Sakura…"_

* * *

Sakura was discharged the next day. Sasuke came to bring Sakura home. Her father wanted to come, but she told him that Sasuke would be taking care of her and said that he should not leave his business meeting. Sakura was running happily out of the hospital but shivered when she got out of the warm building. Sasuke followed her from behind and wrapped his long coat around her.

"I told you before, it's cold outside. Wear this to keep yourself warm. I don't want to send you into the hospital again right after you got out from there." He said.

Sakura smiled and thanked him. She wrapped the fur coat to herself tighter. "You're really worried about me aren't you, Sasuke-kun?" she glanced at him with a smirk.

Sasuke tried to hide the faint blush on his cheeks, but she still saw it. "Wh-why would I be worried about you?"

Sakura giggled. "Oh, come on! I know you like me too much to deny that!" she laughed when Sasuke turned deeper red.

"Shut up! I don't like you at all! You're annoying!" he nearly shouted.

Sakura ignored him happily and ran around the garden in front of the hospital. The trees had no more leaves as the winter is coming. Sasuke sighed and followed her. "Sakura, my car is over ther-"

"Sasuke-kun! Look! The first snow of the year!" she exclaimed happily while waving at him. Her smile was bright, making Sasuke's heart warm despite of the coldness.

He smiled and approached to her side. Together, they watched the tiny, cold droplets falling from the sky. Sakura reached out a hand and let the snow fell onto her palm. "It's really cold!" she giggled. She turned to her side and face Sasuke. "Aren't you cold, Sasuke-kun? You gave me your coat, so…" she turned guilty.

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah, you stole my coat, so you have to pay for that…" he pulled her into his arms, her back facing him. "…by keeping me warm like this."

Sakura blushed and giggled. "I didn't steal it. You gave it to me."

He hugged her tight and leaned his cheek against her hair. They were as smooth as always. It smells nice, too. She leaned into him while her eyes keep staring at the sky. Having her in his arms like this felt so right.

"Your hands were freezing cold, yet you gave me your coat. You're an idiot." She murmured.

"Shut up. Don't call me idiot." He replied with a grunt. Deep in his heart, he answered, _' I don't want you to get sick again by the coldness.'_

"Sasuke-kun?" she called timidly.

"Hn?"

She fidgeted a little.

"Gaara-kun… came to visit me last night. He said that he is letting me go." She took a breath and let it go. "The engagement is off now." She said.

Sasuke froze there. Their engagement was off. Then it means that he can make Sakura his bride! He could swear he heard wedding bells ringing in his head.

"I'm glad that I'm free now. So, I want to make the best out of it." She turned around to face the raven-haired man. "I'm going to further my study and make my wish come true. I'm going to be a doctor."

Sasuke heard the wedding bells crashed. There goes his dream to make her stay by his side every day, every hour, minutes, seconds…

Sasuke was speechless. He could only stare at the girl he loved so much since his childhood. She wanted to fulfill her dream, why not he just let her be a doctor? The marriage can wait, right? But, he really needed to propose her quickly. He didn't want to see her taken by any other guy anymore. It hurt him enough to see her with Gaara.

"S-Sasuke-kun? What do you think about that?" she asked guiltily. It's not like she didn't know what was playing inside his mind when she told him about her engagement with Gaara, but she didn't want to lose her dream.

"I understand." He finally replied.

Sakura was shocked when she saw the sadness in his eyes. It made her want to cry too. He may look cold, but the pain and loneliness was clearly showing in his eyes right now. She felt like kicking herself right now. How can she be so selfish when she knew how long he had waited for her?

"Sakura, do you want to know what I said to you in your dreams?"

She nodded slowly, their eyes locked with each other.

"I said, when we grow up, and when I got lots of money, and a big house, I will marry you."

A tear slides down her cheek. This time, it was her turn to be speechless.

"I've got money, but I still didn't buy a big house. So, we have to wait until I buy one. Only then I can fulfill my promise and marry you."

Sakura couldn't hold it in anymore. She tackled him into a fierce hug and cried on his chest. She had been so selfish, yet he kept waiting for her faithfully.

Sasuke returned the hug and sighed. "Go and make your dreams come true, Sakura. Then, you can work at the hospital I built especially for you. We'll find the best staff and cure all the patients with love and kindness."

Sakura was sobbing uncontrollably by now. He was really full of surprises. God, she loves him so much. Now she understood why she only has him in her heart.

"…Then, when all your dreams come true, come back to me and be my girl forever."

She nodded. That was the only answer she could give right now.

'_Thank you… Sasuke-kun.'_

* * *

A few years later…

Never in his life before had Sasuke felt so much anxiety, fear and guilt so much. His mother is totally going to kill him later. He had promised to take care of her beloved granddaughter a few hours ago before she left the mansion to accompany Fugaku meeting some old friends, and now here he is, standing in front of a crying girl who just fell from the stairs. Thank goodness she fell from the few last steps of the magnificent stairs and didn't hurt so much.

He quickly carried the four years old girl with dark brown hair which tied in two ponytails in his arms and tried to coax her. Her tiny hands gripped his shirt tightly and her crying subsided. She was hiccupping, and Sasuke saw her onyx eyes wet with tears. She looked like a tiny version of Mikoto.

"Are you okay? Where does it hurt? Tell me, Miyuki." He asked gently.

"Mi-Miyuki hurts… Miyuki's hand…" she hiccupped again.

"Let me see…" he gently examined her hand and saw no sign of fractures and bruises. He sighed in relieved. "Don't worry, I'm sure your hand is fine." He brought her tiny fingers to his lips and kissed them. "See? It's okay now."

Miyuki wiped her tears and smiled again. "Emm! It's not hurt anymore! Thank you, Uncle Shashuke!" she kissed her favourite uncle's cheek. Sasuke chuckled lightly. She can't even pronounce his name correctly yet.

"You know you're not allowed to do that when we're in public, right?" Sasuke raised a brow.

Miyuki nodded. "Miyuki cannot kish uncle in public becaushe it will hurt uncle's pride."

Sasuke twitched. "Who told you that?"

"Daddy told Miyuki!" she exclaimed happily.

Sasuke felt a vein popping on his head. So much for Itachi to teach his daughter on how to piss him off.

"Uncle Shashuke, what ish pride?" Miyuki asked innocently.

"Uh…"

A knock on the door saved Sasuke from having to answer Miyuki's question which is going to come more soon.

"Someone's at the door. Want to see who is it?" Sasuke asked.

Miyuki nodded, quickly forgetting about her question before. They went to the front door and opened it. Miyuki beamed happily to see who was at the door.

"Daddy!" she chirped happily.

Itachi caught Miyuki who jumped suddenly from Sasuke's arms towards him. He hugged his cute daughter tightly before kissing her face and made her laugh because it tickled her.

"Have you been a good girl, Miyuki-chan?" Itachi asked.

"Ehehe! Miyuki is a good girl!" she shouted happily.

"Nah, you were so naughty. You just fell from the stairs a few minutes ago, don't you remember?" Sasuke teased the little girl with a smirk.

Sasuke's statement made Itachi panicked. "You fell from the stairs?! How?! When? Why? What were you doing at that time, Sasuke?!"Itachi raged.

"It's not my fault. I told her to hold my hand but she jumped from the few last steps and ended up skipping the last two steps." Sasuke backed himself up.

"Daddy ish freaking out." Miyuki giggled.

Itachi sighed. He pinched her nose and made her yelped. "Miyuki, you shouldn't do that. If you're hurt, daddy will be hurt too."

Miyuki looked down in guilt. "Shorry, daddy, uncle." She apologized.

Itachi squeezed his daughter in a bear hug. "Aww… you're so cute! Just like your mommy! I forgive you this time."

Miyuki laughed in glee when her father kissed her cheeks non-stop before putting her down. Itachi turned towards Sasuke who was watching with an amused smile all the time.

"She's growing up so fast, ne?" he turned to see his daughter running to the garden while accompanied with a few maids.

"Aa." Sasuke replied.

"Too bad my wife couldn't watch her grow up. She would be really happy if she can do that." Itachi let a small, sad smile wandered on his lips.

"She's watching from above. You know that, right?" Sasuke tried to cheer him up.

Itachi chuckled. "Yeah. I can see her in my precious daughter. Her smile, her laughs, her kindness… she lives inside Miyuki." He smiled at his younger brother. "Anyway… she's coming back tomorrow, right?"

Itachi had always loved the way Sasuke looked when he was thinking of the pink-haired woman. He looked so calm and happy, knowing that she always loves him too even when how far they were separated.

"Aa." He answered shortly.

"You miss her?" Itachi guessed, although the answer was very clear.

"Madly." He smirked.

* * *

**That's it for now! The story is coming to an end. Sadly :'(**

**Please review :D**

**See you guys later!**


	14. Chapter 14 Their Vows

**Chapter 14 – Their Vows**

******Hello readers~! Yeah I know... I took too long to finish this chapter. I'm really sorry! DX I've been busy with college and all. **

**A...nnnndddd yup! This is the last chapter. Hope you like it! **

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I waved goodbye to Naruto and Hinata after we finished our dinner together. I smiled in amusement when looking at how protective Naruto was over his very pregnant wife. After almost two years of marriage, they finally are going to be parents. Naruto proudly told me that it was going to be twins.

I admit I envied Naruto. They seemed so happy together. I could still remember the idiot blonde whining at me about how he should ask her out for their first date. He even asked me how to propose to her. I could still remember the day Naruto had to face Hinata's father to ask for his permission to marry his daughter. He almost fainted when Hiashi asked him with a super-stoic face about the reasons of why he wanted to marry his daughter. I couldn't help but laughed at Naruto's expression before he got into the Hyuuga residence.

Now, they were really happy together. I can only wait for her and pray, hoping that she would always stay with me by my side. I have waited for so long, and I don't think I can wait much longer. Even Itachi had married before me even though I met the person I loved way earlier than him. He told me, I was as foolish as always for letting her go. He married a woman he met at his workplace. She was a beautiful and gentle woman.

Sadly, she passed away a few hours after she gave birth to their daughter, Miyuki due to blood loss. I never saw Itachi cried before, but when he was crying while holding his newborn baby after the ceremony was over, it hurt my heart too. I didn't talk much with my late sister-in-law, but she once told me to take care of her baby when it was born. I asked her, what about Itachi? She smiled sweetly at me and answered, she knew Itachi can take care of himself. Yeah, nii-san has a really strong heart. He took a very good care of Miyuki. He raised her by himself. He never complained about having to wake up in the middle of night to change her diapers or feed her. Every time he got home late, he would always call mother to make sure his daughter was doing fine. I really respect my brother. Many women wanted his attention, but his heart only stayed faithful to his late wife.

I looked at the digital clock on the dashboard. It's still early. I don't have anything to do either, so I decided to go to the park. I wrapped the blue scarf she gave me on my eighteenth birthday around my neck to keep myself warm. I never used it before, until she left Konoha to further her studies. It was just a way to relieve the aching pain in my heart that wanted her to come back right here and now. Damn, I missed that annoying woman. I wonder how she had grown in these past few years.

I strolled down the park although it was freezing cold because winter had started. The white snow filled the earth and everything seemed white. I looked at my feet as I keep walking. Each step left a trail behind me. I stopped and turned around for a while. A memory suddenly came into my mind and made me smiled.

* * *

_I heard Sakura's giggles behind me as she followed me walking at the park. I turned around to see what amused her so much. Then, I saw her walking and jumping, trying to follow the trail my feet left. Sometimes, she almost stumbled but she didn't fall. Finally she stopped when she reached my side._

_I raised a brow and asked. "What the hell are you doing?"_

_Sakura grinned impishly. "Nothing! I was bored because you won't talk to me. You also didn't let Naruto to walk with us so that I can't talk to him. So, I was entertaining myself by following the trails that you left."_

_I looked at her oddly. "And how can that be so entertaining?" _

_She pouted cutely at me. "Mou, you're really no fun!" she turned her attention to the trails in the white snow that we left. "Just now I realized how big your feet are! Mine were smaller. I don't remember when you grew up so much?" she chuckled._

_I rolled my eyes. "I'm a growing teenager. Of course I'm bigger and taller. Unlike you, short gaki." I smirked._

_The pink-haired girl felt a vein popping on her head. "Shut up, you tomato-freak!" she threw a snowball at me. It hit me straight on my face._

"_Oh, you're going to regret this, gaki."I bent down to make my own snowball._

_And we started our snowball fight._

* * *

I sighed and smiled at the memory. We were together for like… an eternity. We shared our joy, we shared our fear and pain, we fought with each other, we flirted with each other… but neither of us had conveyed our feelings towards each other. I felt stupid for not telling her about my feelings. We had always felt the same love. We grew up and got attached to each other. I'm not really fond to have such attachment to any people, but I don't mind it when it was her. She was an exception. She made me grew fond of her.

I looked up at the sky. It's starting to snow again. She loves looking at the falling snow. Geez, why does everything made me think about her? I smirked in amusement. I turned around and returned to my car. I should return home before my mother starts to lecture me about being out in the cold so long again.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I run along the path with a big smile on my face. I made it! I arrived here earlier than I should be! I can't wait to see Sasuke. He must be surprised to see me! The image of his shocked face came suddenly into my face and made me giggled. I'd love to see his reaction when he saw me. I left my butler to carry my things back to the mansion after he dropped me at the park. He was reluctant to leave me alone but when I told him I am going to meet Sasuke, he finally understood and started leaving. Actually, I don't know if Sasuke is really going to be here or not, but my instinct told me that he's here. I kept running around while searching for him. This place brought so many memories. We used to use this route while walking home from school. We played together here. We fought over whose house we should use for Christmas party that year. We did countless things together.

That reminded me of something. Back then when we were 15, we had to babysit Kurenai-sensei's and Asuma-sensei's baby. It was really funny and I couldn't help but laugh every time I remembered about that day.

* * *

_I took the sleeping baby from Kurenai-sensei and cradled him in my arms. He was so cute! Sasuke took the baby's bag from Asuma-sensei. _

"_Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, we're sorry to burden you but nobody else is available at this time." Kurenai-sensei gave us an apologetic look._

"_Why didn't you let Kakashi-sensei take care of the baby?" Naruto asked._

"_Kakashi will attend the party too. Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji can't be trusted to take care of a baby. Shino, Hinata and Kiba have family gathering. Lee, Neji and Tenten refused because they have to attend to some business. It seems like you guys are free so we hope you could take care of him." Asuma-sensei said._

"_B-but, I don't really know how to handle a baby." I said worriedly._

"_Me too!" Naruto exclaimed._

"_Shh…! Naruto, don't yell! You'll make the baby woke up." Sasuke murmured._

"_Ah, don't worry! He just sleeps all the time. He would only wake up when he's hungry, his diapers needed to be changed and when he felt like playing." Kurenai-sensei said with a smile._

"_Okay… we'll do our best." I smiled too._

"_We'll leave him to you. Please take care of him. We'll come and take him back before 11 pm." Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei bowed to us._

_I nodded and grinned happily. "Sure!"_

_When both of the adults left, we stood there at the front door of Sasuke's house dumbfounded. There was only one thing came through my head at that time. What kind of trouble had we gotten ourselves into?_

_I turned around with the baby in my arms to face Sasuke and Naruto. Both of them stared at me back. Okay… now what should we do?_

"_Ano…" Naruto started suddenly. "What should we call him?"_

_Then I realized. We don't even know the baby's name!_

"_I know! We should call him miso-ramen!" Naruto quipped._

"_Usuratonkachi! Who would call their child with such stupid name? Furthermore it's a food's name! Be logical!" Sasuke spat back._

"_What? Miso-ramen sounds cool! How can it be a stupid name?!" Naruto replied._

"_Ugh… I pity your future children…" Sasuke murmured._

"_Naruto, please slow down your voice. The baby had just fell asleep after I gave him his milk." I joined them on the couch and snatched the remote control from Sasuke's hand._

"_Why only me?! Sasuke shouted too just now!" Naruto shouted again._

_The blonde received a smack on the head by me. "I told you not to shout, baka!"_

_Naruto whined while rubbing his head. Suddenly, the baby started crying again. We got up quickly and dashed towards the baby's room. _

_I took the baby into my arms and rocked him gently. "There… there…don't cry."_

"_It's your fault, dobe. Your voice woke him up." Sasuke muttered, his eyes not leaving the baby in my arms._

"_No, it's not! He was scared by your scary emo aura!" Naruto fired back._

"_I'm not emo!"_

"_Yes you are!"_

"_No I'm not!"_

"_Yes you are, emo teme!"_

_I held the urge to smack both of them for making so much noise. Gosh, why can't they stop fighting for once? I turned my attention towards the baby when he laughed suddenly. Naruto and Sasuke stopped fighting and looked at the baby too. _

"_I think Miso-ramen wants to play with us!" Naruto grinned widely._

"_Don't call him Miso-ramen, idiot." Sasuke grunted._

_I giggled. "Here, why don't you try holding him, Sasuke-kun?" I gave the baby to him._

_Awkwardly, Sasuke took the baby and secured him in his arms carefully. The baby reached out his hand towards Sasuke's face and making cute noise. I giggled at Sasuke's amazed expression. He looked so inexperienced yet so protective._

"_It seems like Miso-ramen likes you, Sasuke!" Naruto said happily._

"_Naruto, stop calling him that. Can't you give a decent name?" I said._

"_But, I like it!" Naruto pouted._

_I sighed. "Sasuke-kun, if you ever given the chance to name the baby, what would you call him?" I asked my raven-haired childhood sweetheart._

_Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know…"_

"_Aww… come on! Don't you have any name that you like? Maybe for naming your future babies?"_

_My last question made him blush crimson red in all of sudden. I wonder why?_

"_M-My babies…?!" _

_I nodded. "Of course! What's wrong? Why is your face red? Are you okay?" I asked worriedly._

_He shook his head furiously. "N-No! I'm okay." He replied._

_The doorbell rang suddenly. _

"_I'll go get it!" Naruto dashed towards the main door. The doorbell's ringing was not stopping. "Itachi! Stop raping the doorbell!" We heard Naruto's yelling and then the sound of Itachi laughing at Naruto's annoyed face._

_I turned to Sasuke again. "So, got any name you like?" I asked again._

_He didn't answer for a while. Then he turned to face the baby who stared back at him with big, innocent eyes._

"_Don't want to tell you." he smirked._

_I twitched in annoyance. "Fine!" I crossed my arms against my chest._

_Itachi walked into the living room with Naruto following behind. He seemed surprised to see Sasuke holding a baby._

"_My, my! I just left you guys this morning and now both of you had already got a baby?" Itachi commented with an amused smirk, making me and Sasuke blushed madly._

_Naruto broke into laughter and rolled on the floor. Sasuke gave the baby back at me before running after Itachi who had already making his way out of the living room. Seriously, Sasuke's blushing face and expression at that time was PRICELESS!_

* * *

I wish we could repeat those days again. It's been 5 years. Everyone had grown up and started their family. I wanted to start a family too. Knowing Sasuke, he might be acting strong at the outside. Letting me go to further my study was his biggest sacrifice for me. I promised myself, when I get back, I'll marry him right away if he ask me. We have waited so long for this, right?

I saw a familiar black Ferrari parked at the park. A wide smile made its way on my lips. I decided to hide there and wait for him.

It's not taking too long until I heard footsteps coming towards the car. I did my best not to make any noise until he reach closer.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I sighed when the thoughts about Sakura won't leave my head. I missed here so damn much. I keep telling myself to be patient, and that she's coming back to Konoha in less than 12 hours. After unlocking my car, I remembered something. I shove my hand in into my right pocket and took out a red, heart-shaped velvet box and opened it. I stared at the golden band with a diamond adoring at the center of it with a question. What should I say when I'm proposing her?

"Sakura… will you marry me?" I stopped for a while. "Nah, that's too cliché." I tried again. "Want to be my bride? Wait. That sounds stupid. Who wouldn't want to be my bride?" I scratched my head. "Sakura… marry me. Tch. It sounded like an order rather than a proposal. Gahhh! Sakura! Come back quickly and be my wife already!"

I felt myself being tackled to the ground and before I start making an attempt to punch the culprit, I smelt the fragrance of a very familiar cherry blossom.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Yes, Sasuke-kun! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Sasuke couldn't believe what was happening. He looked at the person who is hugging him for confirmation. Pink hair. It's definitely her!

She loosened her hug and stared at him with happy tears in her eyes. Sasuke stared back into her beautiful emerald eyes, slightly gawking.

"S-Sakura… you're back?" he finally managed to talk.

She nodded and grinned happily. "Emm!"

Then it was Sasuke's turn to pull her into a tight hug, not really wanting to let her go anymore. Sakura moaned a bit when Sasuke's grip was hurting her a little.

"S-Sasuke-kun… I can't… breathe…"

He released her and crashed his lips on her soft ones, unable to hide the fact that he missed her too much anymore. He didn't care anymore if the snow if making his legs frozen. She responded by kissing him back lovingly. They stayed like that for a while until both of them need to fill their lungs with air again.

Both of them pant softly and slightly blushing. He leaned his forehead against hers and shut his eyes.

"You've heard everything, right?" he asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah."

"Will you?"

"More than anything." she leaned in to kiss him again. He smirked in their kiss. Mission accomplished!

* * *

**There! Finally I finished this one. I want to thank all of you my beloved readers and reviewers for your support. I love you guys very much! XD Maybe I'll make an epilogue for this story when i have time.**

**Don't forget to check out my other story: One plus one equals to eleven!**

**Oh, do tell me if you guys have any requests for me. A sequel maybe?**

**See you guys again!**

**Lots of love,**

**ellySakura**


End file.
